Joey's Arrival In Summer Bay
by Travis Teaslin
Summary: Joey's arrival in Summer Bay. Joey, Charlie, Ruby, Xavier, there is no Hugo; but who is chasing who?
1. Joey's Arrival

It is the tail end of another perfect Australian summer. The day, unusually hot and humid.

***

Charlie is bent double, one hand on the back of a bench, the other, clutching desperately to her side. She had woken agitated that morning, the heat of the night disturbing her sleep. Deciding to go for a run, she now wondered, as a stitched ripped through her, why she had pushed herself so hard. With the pain not abating, Charlie collapses onto the bench, resting under the shade of the tree, she absently watches the approaching bus, trying not to think about the pain she is in. Noticing the bus pull into stop, Charlie wonders who could possibly be arriving in Summer Bay.

As the bus pulls away and the dust settles, Charlie feels her jaw drop, she's mesmerized, unable to remove her gaze, it's nothing, but it's everything at the same time; Charlie watches the woman absentmindedly raising her hand, tucking a long lock of silky dark brown hair behind her ear and gently slide sunglasses onto what has to be the most beautiful face Charlie has ever seen. A small 'wow' escapes from Charlie's lips, her stitch is forgotten; a huge grin plays at her mouth. Before leaving the bench to continue on her run she becomes very aware of one thought: 'this could be very interesting.'

***

As her denim clad legs step gingerly from the grey hound bus, Joey's face is slapped with the overbearing heat of the midday sun; exhausting her. She feels delicate beads of sweat trickle gently down her back. The air conditioning of the bus, she now realizes, she had taken for granted.

"Welcome to Summer Bay" she half whispers to herself, looking around for any sign of excitement. It had been a very long, tedious, bus ride from Queensland, her legs are stiff and sore, having sat for so long.

She longs for the water; without so much as looking back or without removing her iPod, Joey reaches down, throws her backpack over an aching shoulder and thanking the driver, limps off in the direction of the beach. Finding a quiet spot under the overhang of a tree she flings her bags onto the sand, kicks off her trainers, and enjoys the feel as her toes curl, sinking deep into the sand. She raises both arms, letting her body stretch in a vain attempt to remove the lethargy from her limbs.

Glancing out over the water, she bends, rolls her jeans, exposing tight tanned calf muscles before sitting. Stretching her toned legs towards the water, she leans back and lets her head rest against her overstuffed backpack. Closes her eyes and lying very still lets the heat from the sand and the sun wash over her, her body relaxes; 'what now' she ponders quietly to herself. Her gold brown eyes open, vacantly scanning the horizon.

Moments later, oblivious to her surroundings, wrapped in her own thoughts; Joey is startled, when a soccer ball gently rolls by, knocking her feet.

"Sorry" a delicate, slightly raspy voice reaches her, "he's never been able to control his balls" the girl finishes, pointing blame to a sweaty, blonde boy off in the distance. Taking in the girl stretched before her, "What's with all the bags?" she enquires; "are you arriving or deserting the wonderland that is Summer Bay?"

"Oh, I, ahh; arriving I guess" Joey stammers, sitting slightly, resting on bent arms, pausing for a brief moment she gently shrugs, "I just got off the bus from Queensland, I guess, I guess I don't really know what I'm doing" she states, looking perplexingly around her.

Amused, leaning down, the girl allows a soft chuckle to escape the back of her throat, "Ruby, Ruby Buckton." she offers, stretching out her hand.

A little startled but appreciative of the gesture, the girl from the bus brushes the sand off her own hand and takes it. "Joey Collins. Pleased to meet you."

Their eyes meet, each watching a small smile play at the corner of the others mouths.

Ruby turns as she hears sand being crunched by jogging feet behind her. "And this, this is my boyfriend Xavier" Ruby offers; her hand swinging in the direction of the approaching blonde boy with the naked, sweaty, chest.

Jumping to her feet, Joey, again, brushes off sand before pumping Xavier's hand; she blushes, slightly embarrassed to find herself simultaneously running an appreciative glance over the boys chiseled face and chest.

"Pleased to meet you." Xavier's grip is firm, but not overpowering.

"So, we were just about to go to the diner for lunch; wanna join us?" Ruby offers, instantly deciding she likes Joey.

Starving, Joey happily agrees, she is pleased for the lunch offer, realizing she does not want to be alone right now. There is something distinctly comfortable about Ruby, Joey realizes, like they have known each other for years.

Xavier pulls on his t-shirt and being a gentleman, shoulders Joey's backpack, together they head off in the direction of the diner. 'Summer Bay may not be that bad' Joey feels the thought lodge in her mind.


	2. Burgers In The Diner

Joey can't believe it, she looks at the two faces sitting with her, they have been talking and laughing, enjoying their burgers for nearly an hour now. Ruby and Xavier have her in stitches with stories of Summer Bay High, they introduce her to Leah and Colleen; "a heart of gold but Summer Bays extension to the bush telegraph" Ruby says of the later. Joey is aware she has been carefully steering the conversation away from herself all afternoon, but she knows it is inevitable, and just as she is thinking it, she hears Ruby pipe up;

"So, what's your story Joey? What in the world brings you to Summer Bay, the very heart of Australia's excitement?" Ruby can't help the small amount of sarcasm dripping from her words.

Joey's deep brown eyes become slightly downcast, her smile, is momentarily wiped from her face; taking a deep breath, trying to decide where to start, she pushes the remains of her burger to one side, looks slowly from her hands to her new friends;

"To cut, a long story short, and not bore you with details" she begins, "I have just come from the Sunny Coast, you know, just north of Brisvegas; I'm a deck hand, was a deck hand, may still be a deck hand; if I can get work here" she trails off slightly. "I love boats, the water, fishing; it's all I really know, I guess" she says, almost talking to herself.

Joey is not very aware of what she is saying, feeling like she is beginning to talk in circles, but she can't help it, she hadn't really thought about what she was doing before she got on the bus, now, just because she was here, didn't mean it all made sense suddenly.

"Anyway," she slowly starts again, leaning one elbow on the table, letting the side of her face rest on her palm, while the other hand absently plays with her napkin, "working on boats is fairly much all I have done, it's what I love to do, it's what my father loved to do. He taught me everything" abruptly pausing, she quickly looks at both Ruby and Xavier, trying to work out if she is boring them; "I was working on a great boat up the coast, with a great guy; Josh." Joey, on listening to the name fall from her lips, twists a little uncomfortably on the booth seat; "we had met on the boat, found we were into the same things," her eyes jump around a little, she is not use to talking about herself, her life; "everything just happened so fast, before long we were in a relationship I guess." she pauses, takes a long drink of her coke.

"Anyway, a couple of weeks ago, I woke up one day, restless, wandering if this was it? I mean, was this, the best my life was going to be? I felt something was missing, off centre or something. I immediately tried to put the thought out of my mind, I mean, my life was great; great job, great guy, great house overlooking the water. What did I have to complain about?"

Joey could feel Ruby watching her intently as she went on, she couldn't bring herself to look at them anymore, instead she finds herself absently watching her own hands, fiddling on the table in front of her; "but I just couldn't shake the question" she continued, "I knew it wasn't the work, being out on the water everyday, in the sunshine and fresh air, that's heaven for me; there is no way I could work in an office all day, I would go mad." she admits, laughing lightly to herself, taking another mouthful of coke. "So anyway, one day last week I was trying to talk about this to Josh and he just didn't get it, didn't get me. He didn't even try to understand; he didn't feel there was anything missing in his life; he was happy, he said. Don't get me wrong, I was happy too, but I just couldn't shake the niggling thought that there was something, it's hard to explain." Joey pauses, trying to find better words, she can't, it still wasn't making sense to her either.

Joey catches herself gently shaking her head, she can't believe how much she is talking. "I'm sorry, I must be boring you" she hears herself say, "I don't usually talk about myself, my life" a hand raises involuntarily, covering her mouth and nose, in some kind of protection.

"No, go on" Ruby encourages, fully engaged in Joey's story.

Shyly, briefly, glancing into Ruby's hazel eyes, Joey continues: "there was something about our relationship, I couldn't, still can't, put my finger on it; but somehow it just didn't feel right to me. Needless, to say, working on a small fishing boat when you have broken up with someone is not ideal" again a nervous soft laugh almost to herself. "So yesterday, we basically said our goodbyes; I packed up all my stuff and left on the first bus out of town, destination unknown; and here I am, no job, nowhere to stay, no friends, not really sure what I'm doing, really. I'm on a roll, don't you think!" Joey raises both hands, palms up, shrugging slightly, questioning her own decision, trying to make light of the situation.

Ruby watches intently as Joey's lips twist a little, with happiness or sadness Ruby is not yet sure; "Wow, that's quite an adventure" she finds her eyes dry and unblinking as Joey finishes; "what about your family?" Ruby asks.

"My Mum left when I was just six, taking my older brother with her, they live in Melbourne now, according to the last postcard my brother sent. My Dad; my Dad pretty much raised me on his own; he died last year." Joey's eyes darken a little with sadness, Ruby and Xavier watch as they dance delicately around the table not really sure what to focus on; "since then, I have pretty much, just taken care of myself" Joey hears herself finish, she is embarrassed to have opened up so much to both of them, not wanting either of them to feel sorry for her.

Ruby, can't explain it but she feels a strong unexplained connection to Joey, she is touched by the tenderness in Joey's eyes, reaching across the table she rests her hand on Joey's forearm; "well, you're in Summer Bay now, life can only get better right?" her thumb caresses Joey's soft skin, Joey very aware of Ruby's touch gently pulls away.

Ruby continues, "There's a caravan park further along the beach, lets get you a place to stay there and I am sure you will have no trouble finding work here, plenty of boats in this fishing village, right Xav's?" Ruby turns her attention to her boyfriend before adding, "and you can hang out with Xavier and I as much as you want, we'll be your friends."

Leaving the diner they trail off in the direction of the caravan park, the heat of the day clinging to all of them. Having agreed to meet up at the beach tomorrow, Ruby and Xavier say there goodbyes before heading off, leaving Miles to book Joey into her van.

Moments later, stretching herself across the bed, Joey finds she is exhausted, pleased but exhausted, the bus journey catching up with her.

Alone in the caravan, she smiles broadly to herself. Thoughts of her afternoon and thoughts of tomorrow, send her blissfully to sleep.


	3. Bumping Into Each Other

Thanks for the reviews, much, much appreciated. I hope I can keep you all reading for a few more chapters, I have no idea where we are all headed with this yet, but it's fun!

****************************************************************************************************

Joey's eyes pop open, rolling onto her back she lifts her arm, attempting to read her watch through sleepy eyes. A small groan escapes her lips, 5.12a.m. She has been asleep for nearly 12 hours; 'wow, I must have needed that' she thinks, throwing her still dressed legs over the side of the bed. She pulls her hair into a loose ponytail and absently rubs the sleepy pegs from the corners of her eyes.

Stretching, she eyes her backpack. Talking to herself "I'll unpack properly later" she carelessly unzips the bag, watching as clothes tumble to the floor. Eyeing what she wants, she bends, grabs her favourite running shorts, black bonds vest, trainers and iPod. Dressed two minuets later, she splashes cold water on her face and tucks $20 into her sock. She is out the door and rhythmically jogging down the road before 5.30.

The music is loud, Joey is lost in it; headed nowhere, headed everywhere. She watches her feet pound the pavement, one foot carelessly in front of the other, she is hardly aware of where she is going, it doesn't matter, she is simply enjoying the cool breeze wash over her; 'the start of a new chapter, a new life,' she thinks, smiling, as Josh, Ruby, Xavier, Summer Bay all cross her mind.

***

Charlie's shift was starting at 6. The screech of her alarm had tugged her from sleep.

She wakes with a tiny smile playing at her lips and feels the distant memory of a pleasant dream. Charlie lies there momentarily, trying to recall the dream, nothing comes.

Springing from bed, she quickly showers, eats, dresses and leaves. She knows there is a mountain of paper work sitting on her desk, 'the sooner she starts, the sooner she finishes' she finds herself thinking as she steps into her car, starting the engine.

Out of ritual and habit, Charlie stops at the diner, her morning coffee to go. She had been on crazy shifts at work so takes a minute to check in with Leah, somehow they had managed to not cross paths at home the last few days. Coffee in hand, mid conversation, Charlie's ringing phone makes both girls jump a little.

"Charlie Buckton" Leah watches as Charlie's brow furrows a little when she answers, "yeah, OK, I'll be right there." Turning to Leah, "More fun and games! Sorry, I have to go; see you tonight?"

"Yeah, see you tonight" Leah echoes Charlie's words as Charlie turns on her heel and heads for the door.

***

Joey was starving. Having run for thirty minutes she finds herself outside the diner, a little surprised, but pleased with herself that she had found it so easily.

Hot and sweaty, she uses the outside tap, a vain attempt to make herself more presentable before going inside. Bent over she splashes water on her face and neck, letting its coolness wash away the heat of her run and her sweat, it leaves her feeling refreshed.

She simultaneously stands and pulls the bottom of her vest up to wipe her face while stepping towards the diner door, seconds later she is a little shocked to feel someone knock her.

"Sorry" they both say in unison.

Joey doesn't look, continuing to wipe the water and sweat from her face, she is thinking of her day ahead with Ruby and Xavier. She wouldn't know the person anyway, she thinks to herself, as she continues to make her way into the diner.

Charlie spins, ever so slightly with the force of the knock. She watches a little coffee drop to the ground before raising her eyes. Immediately recognizing her, she hears her own breath catch at the back of her throat; 'the girl from the bus', the thought rumbles through her, excited, she feels her heart race a little.

Charlie is momentarily stunned, then finds she is unable to stop herself, she pauses and without thinking, leans back in through the diner door. She slowly, rather lustily, eyes the girl from head to toe. She is completely captivated, unable to tear her eyes away. She watches as the girl, stepping towards the counter, finishes using her black vest to wipe her hands. Charlie is not surprised to find her eyes have come to rest on the girls exposed hip. Before turning to leave, she becomes very aware of her heart and the fact it's thundering in her chest.

A minute later, biting her lower lip, trying to contain the smile wanting to explode across her face, Charlie hears a very audible "Mmm" escape as she falls into her car wondering who the girl is.


	4. Charlie's Past

Thanks for the words of encouragement. Ale you made me laugh - Charlie really does have it bad!

*************************************************************************************************

Charlie drops her coffee into a holder, her hands tremble lightly. Pushing back into her seat, she listens to the sound of the pounding surf and her idling car. Visions of Joey run rampantly through her mind: the exposed hip; the long dark hair; the tight toned legs; the cute little shorts; Charlie knows exactly what she wants to do with all those things.

One hand hesitantly reaches for the door handle, she contemplates going back inside the diner; nerves get the better of her as she feels a hot flush crawl slowly upwards.

Charlie gently shakes her head, a vague effort to release the girl from her mind, she makes a mental note to herself, 'it does not work.'

Her phone rings, she looks at the screen - work. She doesn't answer, reluctantly, throwing her car into drive she heads slowly, carefully to the station.

***

Later, frustrated, Charlie sits at her desk. Eyeing the mountain of papers before her. She is keenly aware she has been there for over three hours, completed a lousy two reports and is only sat staring at the third, unable to complete it. Unable to get the mysterious, beautiful, brunette girl, out of her head.

"This is pathetic" she hears the words fall from her lips before even realizing she has thought them.

Moments later Charlie watches her pen as it drops noisily onto the table, loudly exhaling, she leans heavily back in her chair, rubbing furiously at her temples.

"I don't even know who she is, I haven't even spoken to her" Charlie's lets her inner turmoil be spoken out loud.

She knows she has not been this affected by a woman since Emily; the sudden thought of that name makes her smile; memories come back to her.

***

It had been almost two years ago. Charlie had been reassigned from the city, to Summer Bay. A place she hadn't even heard of. Her sister Ruby had had to come with her. Charlie remembers how traumatic it had all been; Ruby not at all pleased to be leaving her friends. There was no choice, Charlie has been Ruby's guardian since their mothers death.

Charlie and Emily were in love, they had been together just over a year at that point. Emily was Charlie's first.

An interesting year, that first one, Charlie now admitted to herself, remembering Ruby's initial reaction to her coming out.

"Sort yourself out Charlie" she had angrily yelled the morning Charlie had tried to explain.

However, she hadn't taken long to come around, she understood how it hadn't changed anything; only Charlie's happiness.

After that first blissful year together Emily had made the commitment easily to relocate with Charlie. They were inseparable.

It had been the Bays initial reaction to them that had not been easy. It was like they were the first gays in the village, although they later learned that that was not the case.

Charlie feels her hands run roughly through her hair, a dry laugh escapes her throat, she remembers Colleen:

"But, they're; they're both girls; I don't; how, how can they?" Colleen had often been heard stammering, mumbling to herself.

Alf, never far behind, "stone the crows woman, would you put a sock in it, it's none of your flamin' business"

However, even Colleen had come around, well, at least got use to the idea Charlie found herself thinking. She still caught Colleen rolling her eyes some times.

Charlie knew some people still looked at her oddly, but at least all the school yard antics and bullying had stopped.

'It certainly had been, and still is, different from the city' she hears herself mumble.

***

For Emily though, Summer Bay became too much. She had lovingly watched for over a year as Charlie built her career, at the same time, however, Emily quietly found herself needing more.

By the end Emily had felt suffocated a little in the Bay, the town so small. She longed for the anonymity of a city and for a choice of good gay bars, "even just one gay bar" she had often joked to Charlie.

So nine months ago, Charlie had tearfully driven her to the airport and watched as Emily left for a new life in London. It had been sad and heartbreaking for both of them at the time but it was also the right thing to do, they had loved each other and neither had wanted to hold the other back from their dreams.

***

Wiping a single tear from her cheek, 'wow, it's been a while since I thought about all that.' Charlie acknowledges, slowly returning to the present.

More frustrated and annoyed, Charlie pushes back from her desk, she finds herself standing not sure what to do; she paces briefly, then staring at the pile of papers, returns to her desk.

The afternoon drags by slowly. She struggles to concentrate. The mysterious brunette never leaves her mind.


	5. Joey Gets A Job

A very big thank you for the reviews and to all those that have added me or this story to their favs/alerts, Thank you.

***************************************************************************************************

Having finished her breakfast and acknowledging the day is still early, Joey heads determinedly to the docks in search of work; 'no time like the present' she is thinking; bolstering her courage a little.

She shyly waves goodbye to Leah as she leaves the diner.

***

At the dock Joey finds Lou sitting at his desk shuffling papers, a mug of black coffee steaming in front of him. Joey's gentle tapping on the door causes Lou to look up, Joey, a little nervously, steps inside, she notes a small look of confusion wash over Lou's face. Stretching a hand in his direction she introduces herself.

"Hi, my name is Joey Collins. I wanted to enquire about any work you may have going" her tone is strong, projecting a confidence she's not sure she is truly feeling.

One eyebrow involuntarily cocks on Lou's rugged face, he eyes Joey a little suspiciously, tentatively taking Joey's outstretched hand, they shake.

He has never been approached by a woman to work on his boats before, now, looking Joey over, he can't help but doubt the delicate little creature standing before him would be able to handle it.

"Have you got any experience on trawlers?" the question makes him smile a little to himself.

"Absolutely" Joey enthusiastically answers, launching into a brief history of herself and producing phone numbers should Lou require references.

It is all over ten minuets later.

Lou stands, and striding to the other side of his desk, takes Joey's hand firmly in his own, shaking it, he offers Joey a position starting the next day.

Ecstatic, Joey bounces out of Lou's office.

With a spring in her step she gently jogs back to the caravan park longing for a shower and wanting to unpack. She feels good, a broad smile is splashed across her face, she's happy.

***

Later that afternoon as agreed, Joey spots Ruby and Xavier on the beach in front of the Surf Club. They are lazily kicking the soccer ball around.

Joey, full of her own excitement bounds up to them, slips one arm around Ruby's waist before she even realizes what she has done and squeals with delight, telling them about her job. Ruby hugs her back.

They plop down onto the sand; "So looks like you'll be staying in the Bay?"

"I guess it does" Joey can't stop the smile spreading across her face.

"That's great Joey. When do you start?" Xavier asks

"Monday, tomorrow. I guess I'll stay at the caravan park for a couple of weeks until I start earning some money and then I'll look for somewhere more permanent. I can't thank you guys enough for yesterday, you really lifted my spirits..... you've made my move a lot easier for me"

"No sweat" Ruby's gently rasping voice answers her. "Hey, why don't you come over for dinner one night? It'll be boring on your own in the van every night."

"You've done enough already" Joey protests.

"Don't be silly. Besides you've already met Leah, she won't mind. Then it's just my sister, and Leah's son VJ; Xavier will come as well. Go on, it'll be fun."

Joey pauses momentarily, Ruby is so nice, she can't help but think. "Yeah, OK. How about Friday night? Let me get settled with the job and all that first."

"Deal. I'll tell the others tonight."

***

That evening Ruby finds Leah in the kitchen, "Hey Leah, where's Charlie?"

"Out running, again!" Leah turns to Ruby, both eyebrows raised, "she came in the back door all agitated, threw on her trainers and headed straight out the front door. Barely even said hello. Bad day at work I guess."

"Probably" Ruby ponders for a moment. "Anyway, I've invited a friend over for dinner Friday, is that OK?"

"Sure, no problem Rubes. Are you cooking?"

"Haha Leah; very funny. You know what happened last time I attempted that." both girls giggle a little at the memory. Coyly, Ruby goes on, "I was hoping you would cook and I'd do the dishes?"

Leah smiles at Ruby "sounds like a fair deal to me" she agrees.


	6. Joey's First Day On The Job

Joey is the first one at the dock Monday morning. She was up early, her nerves having disturbed her sleep a little. She is pleased to see Lou arrive not long after her.

"Morning Lou"

Morning Joey" he can't help but smile at her cheerfulness. "The others will be here shortly, I'll introduce you. How are you feeling?"

"A little nervous" Joey announces before she can stop herself.

Lou chuckles softly. Then hearing footsteps on the jetty, they both turn.

"Ahh, morning boys" Lou hollers, waving at the same time. "I'd like you to meet Joey. Your new deck hand." Lou gesturing towards Joey. "Joey, this is Dan, your skipper, and behind him, Aiden"

Able only to see Dan at that moment, Joey reaches out her hand, "Morning" she shyly says before glancing down at the jetty, aware of how Dan is looking at her.

Dan, shakes Joey's hand lightly, grumbles something incoherent and pushes straight past her, barely even making eye contact. He is not too sure how he feels about having a woman on his boat.

Joey had been half expecting just such a reaction.

She finds herself thinking, how it is always the same, people assume too much.

She knows he will change his mind though, she is very good at her job.

Brushing off Dan's reaction, Joey immediately looks up; she blushes.

Aiden is standing right in front of her.

A tantalizing grin on a very handsome face, Joey can't help but observe. Immediately, she throws the thought from her mind. Remembering Josh, she is not willing to go down the same road, of seeing someone from work again. They shake and both board the boat, ready to work.

Hours later as they come back into dock you can hear their laughter carry across the water.

It had been a great day. Successful, in terms of the catch, but also, both Dan and Aiden had to admit, Joey is one hell of a deck hand.

"How about a couple of drinks at the Surf Club?" Aiden eyes them both cheekily, "consider it, a little, recreational bonding."

Joey and Dan turn to each other, both laugh and happily agree.

***

Being early afternoon, the Club is relatively empty. Joey and Dan grab a spot on the sofa while Aiden heads to the bar to get the first round in.

Time seamlessly slips by.

All three spill a little of their past, their dreams for the future; there's a lot of laughter and smiling, a game of pool, more rounds and more rounds.

By six Joey starts to notice the crowd has increased, she also registers she is a little tipsy; they all are. She decides it is time to say goodnight.

"Guys, I'm going to head off, early start tomorrow as you know, and all that" standing, she sways a little before finding her balance, noticing, Aiden offers to walk her home.

Exiting the Surf Club together, Joey and Aiden say goodnight to Dan, watching for a minute as he strides off purposefully towards town. Then, through slightly blurred eyes, they turn, look at each other and innocently slip arms around each others waist; giggling they wobble in the direction of the caravan park.

They have not gone more than two steps when Joey becomes aware of herself openly staring at the driver of a blue car.

Seconds later, shockingly to her, Joey is entranced, as a long feminine leg, appears to unravel elegantly from the car door.

Feeling a faint blush on her neck and face; Joey immediately drops her gaze and stares intently at the ground; 'that's new' the thought slips casually, almost absently, through her mind.

Joey lets her eyes shyly wander back up. She is unable to stop herself.

Apprehensively, she notes the gentle dance of butterflies as they flutter unexpectedly in the pit of her stomach; she is watching, as the woman, now with her back to them, locks her car door and absently runs a hand through her long auburn hair;

'either, I really am drunker than I thought, or this is very, very new' Joey absently notices the thought as it again drifts through her mind.

Embarrassed, she drops her gaze.

She notes her heart beat a little louder, then gently shaking her head, she brushes it all aside, squeezes Aiden lightly at the waist and together they continue to march on.

***

"Your shout first Martha" Charlie calls across the roof of the car as she locks the door.

"Is that right?" Martha smiles, "no change there then!" she adds looking back across at Charlie

Charlie giggles to herself, absently running a hand through her hair.

Then turning towards the Surf Club Charlie immediately spots her mysterious brunette, she is looking at the ground.

The flutter of butterflies, her beating heart, a light nervous sweat. Charlie is no longer surprised by the woman's affect, and again, she wonders who she is.

A second later, however, Charlie feels her heart sink, her shoulders slump, she notes the woman's arm slung around Aiden's waist and his hers.

She watches for a second as they squeeze into each other before walking off.

"Typical" the word spits from her lips.

"What?"

"Nothing" she turns to Martha, not realizing she had spoken out loud.

'Typical of me to be attracted to a straight girl' she is internally chastising herself as they head inside.

***

Joey, a minute later is looking back over her shoulder, unaware she had even moved her head, watching as the two women, arm in arm, head inside the Surf Club.


	7. Tuesday MorningFriday Afternoon

Joey wakes Tuesday morning, her alarm very loud in the confines of the caravan.

She lies there for a minute, thankful she doesn't suffer hangovers and smiles at her memories of the night before.

Her whole day had been fun she acknowledges.

She has decided Dan and Aiden are great, she enjoys working with both of them; and Aiden, Aiden had been a true gentleman, walking her to the van door, kissing her lightly on the cheek then leaving once she was inside.

Joey is pleased she hadn't tried to kiss him; now, remembering his full plump lips, she is certain she must have thought about it.

Going back over her thoughts, she has to admit, her memory of the end of the night does seem a little fuzzy this morning.

Without giving it another thought, she springs out of bed, and begins to get ready to tackle another day on the water.

***

Charlie wakes without having shaken her curiosity of the beautiful brunette.

Inside the Surf Club she knows she had become distracted, leaving Martha, to rather unsuccessfully, single-handedly, attempt to keep the conversation flowing.

Without Charlie admitting to her mood, they had jointly decided to leave the Club earlier than originally planned.

Dressed and ready for school, Ruby enters the kitchen to find Charlie slumped over a coffee, her head resting heavily in her hands.

"Morning, sunshine." Ruby's eyes try to find Charlie's, "Big night with Martha was it?"

"Hardly, I was driving remember."

Ruby recoils a little at Charlie's cantankerous tone, "Why the long face then?" she asks, reaching for a box of cereal.

"Nothing" Charlie abruptly stands, noisily pushing her chair back in "I'm late for work" she snaps, snatching her keys and heading out the door without another word.

"Grumpy bum" Ruby mumbles after her.

***

By Friday afternoon Joey is exhausted, the fish have been going crazy all week and she is looking forward to her weekend off.

Arriving back at her van, she plops a bottle of wine (for Leah), a bottle of sparkling apple juice (for Ruby) and some fresh strawberries down on the table, she doesn't know what else to take.

She is excited about the dinner; very much looking forward to some company.

Noting how tired she is, Joey decides to take a nanna nap, hoping she will wake more refreshed, ready for Ruby's dinner.

***

Charlie's frustration at seeing Joey's arm around Aiden had abated a little over the week, but everyone was still finding her somewhat snappy and irritable at home.

Aware Ruby was expecting Xavier and a friend for dinner, Charlie decides to go for a run straight after work, hoping to clear her head.

She calls the house, to let them know she won't be long.

"No problem Charlie, dinner won't be ready until 7.30 anyway; Ruby's in her room with Xavier and Joey now. Take your time."

"Thanks Leah" Charlie hears her phone click as she ends the call.

'Who's Joey,' she wonders, thinking she has met all Ruby's friends.


	8. Startling Blue Eyes

For anyone who has reviewed any of my chapters, thank you, thank you, thank you. Your words are inspirational. For broken87, sorry to make you *whine* - it's never an attractive feature........ thank you again.

**************************************************************************************************

Charlie bursts through the kitchen door an hour later, sweating and in pain.

She really has pushed herself hard.

"Hey" Leah says, "how was the run?"

Puffing, out of breath, "Great, I'm sure I'll feel better in a minute" Charlie smiles at Leah, while clutching her side.

Her other arm waves in the direction of the oven, "smells great; I'll just grab a quick shower."

Charlie hobbles out of the kitchen.

***

"Hey Charlie" she hears Ruby call out just as she's passing her room.

Longing for the shower, Charlie pauses, then turns towards the sound of soft chatting and laughter.

Pushing strands of loose hair back and wiping sweat from her brow, Charlie gently pushes at Ruby's door.

"Hi Veej; Rubes" she sees them lying on Ruby's bed.

Charlie, still a little out of breath, lets herself lean casually on the door frame, "Where's Xavier?"

"Right here. How are you Charlie?" she hears his strong male voice come from further behind the door

Pushing harder, she watches, as the door swings completely open.

The floor falls out from under her.

***

As if in a vortex, she feels the walls close in on her; time stops; it becomes harder to breathe.

Seconds feel like moments, moments like minutes.

'the girl from the bus,' she hears it scream in her head. Wants to let the thought tear from her lips.

Her body lightly trembles; one hand instinctively, clings to the frame.

She hears the sound of her own breath, catch deep in her throat. Hopes no-one has noticed.

Ruby's voice sounds a million miles away, she doesn't hear a word that is said.

Her focus is completely on Joey.

She feels butterflies come knocking, in an all too familiar flutter.

Her palms are clammy. Her eyes fixated.

The moment is almost too much.

***

Politely rising to her feet, ready to meet Ruby's sister, Joey looks up just as the door completely opens.

A moment of deja-vu?

Then it hits her.

The memory blasts in her mind: 'Monday night! The long leg from the car'

Only now, remembering her reaction, Joey feels the burn of a blush. Wills it to stop.

Embarrassed; confused; her eyes drop. She looks intently, at nothing on the carpet.

It's the sound of Ruby's voice bringing her slowly back to the present,

"Charlie, I want you to meet Joey; Joey, this is my sister Charlie"

Joey stretching out her hand, attempts to look up. Her breath becomes short, as startling blue eyes look directly, intently, at her.

'Joey,' she hears the name scream through her own mind, 'what's wrong with you,' she silently chastises herself, as her own brown eyes dance stupidly around the room.

"Hi. Joey." the words, somehow tumble, from her dry lips

Feeling ridiculous, she's ashamed at how she is behaving.

Charlie takes her hand,

"Hi; Charlie" she is aware of Charlie's words as they whisper in her ears.

Their hands part.

***

Charlie can't speak. She can still feel Joey's hand in her own, aware it is no longer there.

She spins, a little abruptly, and almost runs for the shower.

Only then, remembering, her sweaty disheveled appearance;

'great, that was impressive Charlie' she cusses herself, gently banging her head on the closed bathroom door.

***

"You'll have to forgive Charlie, she's been behaving oddly all week"

Slowly, dragging her eyes back to Ruby, from the now empty doorway, "Um; yeah sure" is all Joey can manage; feeling a little odd herself.


	9. OMG

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" Charlie can't stop repeating the words as she lets the hot water pummel her shoulders.

She has scrubbed herself to within an inch of her life, carefully, with shaking hands, shaved her pits and legs, and now, as she dries herself, glancing in the misted mirror, she is suddenly very thankful she plucked her eyebrows that morning.

Diving from the bathroom to her bedroom, Charlie tears at her wardrobe, oblivious, as clothes fly about the room, 'what to wear' she hears the internal scream.

Twenty tortured minutes and several outfit changes later, she emerges, having settled on her favourite jeans and white vest, knowing how both cling to her body, just so.

***

Taking one deep breath, Charlie rather nervously enters the kitchen.

"Wine Charlie?"

Startled, Charlie turns, acknowledges Leah; "yeah, that'll be great"

She sits, unsure how much longer her legs will hold her. The effect of Joey, or her run, she is not entirely sure.

She watches as Leah pours her a glass of wine and then tops up Joey's and her own, "Can I do anything to help?"

"No, it's all done thanks" Leah cheerily says, "it'll be ready in 15."

Secretly Leah is very pleased with her lasagna.

Nervously taking a mouthful of wine, Charlie twists awkwardly in her seat.

"So, how long have you been in the Bay?" Charlie directs the question at Joey, but can't bring herself to use Joey's name. Then, letting her gaze drop, knowing it's a blatant lie, she adds, "I haven't seen you around before"

"God Charlie! Just because you're a cop doesn't mean you have to know _everyone_ in town" Ruby, a little embarrassed, cuts in.

"A Police Officer? Impressive." Joey turns her attention to Charlie for the first time since she entered the kitchen. Fascinated, she watches as Charlie crosses legs that appear to go on forever;

"Only a week, to answer your question" she swallows hard, having heard a small tremble in her voice; "I met Ruby my first day here. She's been my absolute life saver, and Xavier too, of course."

Remembering Charlie's startling blue eyes, Joey feels her own gaze, now curiously, seek them out.

"So, what do you think of Summer Bay so far?" 'more to the point, are you staying?' Charlie notes the two questions flow simultaneously through her mind; she hopes only the first was out loud.

"So far, so good. I mean, everyone seems really nice; and I've managed to find a great job; on one of the boats"

"With Aiden?" the words are out of Charlie's mouth before she can stop them.

"Yeesss..." Joey notices the word draw slowly out as she looks curiously at Charlie; "with Aiden. How did you know that?"

'Shit. Damn. Nice one Charlie! No, you have _never_ seen her before! Quick get yourself out of this.' Charlie finds with these thoughts her mind is no longer functioning intelligently,

"Just, ah, just a lucky guess" she stumbles, "I mean, I just assume you all work together, there aren't that many boats in the Bay......" again gulping at her wine, Charlie lets her words trail off. She feels a light blush play on her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah, I guess. There's a few, not many, I guess, small town huh" Joey is quizzical of Charlie's obvious embarrassment

"Yeah, small town" Charlie mumbles then excuses herself.

Upon entering her bedroom, one hand instinctively clutches her forehead, she paces frantically in a small circle, demanding she get a grip of herself before returning to the table.

***

Waking the next morning, Charlie finds her hands again instinctively reach up, she lets them cover her eyes, she gently groans to herself.

Having gulped nervously, and a little greedily at her wine all night, Charlie finds her memory a little hazy; somewhat of a nervous blur. She remembers concentrating so hard on not making a fool of herself, she now fears she may have done that very thing.

She acknowledges a small headache forming directly behind her eyes.

Loudly exhaling, Charlie rolls on her side, feels the sudden, tight upward pull of her mouth. She enjoys the smirk. Lets it play cheekily on her lips. She's vividly remembering, how she glanced at Joey, surreptitiously all evening, enchanted by tiny dimples, if she smiled just so.

Stretching lazily across her bed, thinking only of Joey, Charlie again rubs her head, she prays she was a least a little charming and entertaining.

A moment later, rolling out of bed, Charlie stands, feeling the ache from yesterdays run still in her legs, she decides on a swim in the hopes of clearing her head.

***

Arriving at the beach Charlie finds Joey gently stretching, she has one leg over a park bench, her little running shorts pulled tight.

"Damn. She's cute!" Charlie catches the words as they tumble from her mouth.

She climbs from her car.

Stepping gingerly up behind Joey, clutching her towel; "Morning?" It's almost a question.

Again she silently hopes she didn't make a fool of herself last night.

Joey letting her leg fall gently to the ground, removes her headphones, "Hey. Charlie. How are you?" she's trying to tone down the smile she feels spreading across her face.

"A little hung over, if I'm honest" Charlie notes her eyes dance about nervously, as a light chuckle passes between them. She points to the water, "I'm hoping a swim will help clear my head."

A brief moment of silence.

Charlie, rubbing at her temple, lets her gaze drop to the ground, "I hope, I didn't make a fool of myself last night?" she looks questionably at Joey.

"No, not at all. You were actually utterly charming" They both look out to see, Joey shocked to hear the gentle, flirtatious tone in her response.

"Have you been for a run?" Charlie questions the obvious, not wanting to let Joey go.

"Yeah. Yes. Not very far today though, too much wine last night!"

Joey's foot shuffles nervously, she watches, as it kicks at a stone.

"Maybe, I could join you one day? For a run" Charlie hastily adds, her mind already joining them in other ways.

"Sure. That would be great." Joey looks out over the water noting the giddy sensations rippling through her body. With a nervousness she doesn't expect,"How about tomorrow? I mean; if you don't already have any other plans?" she shyly enquires.

"No plans yet" the words fall fast from Charlie's lips as she excitedly pumps a clenched fist hidden under her towel. "Sounds good. What time?"

Looking apologetically at Charlie, "I'm an early riser, if it's not too early, I could meet you outside the Surf Club, at say, 7? Sorry. Is that OK?"

Again, "Sounds good."

"See you tomorrow then." Joey waves slightly before turning, a fluster of emotions sweeping over her.

She jogs off lightly in the direction of the caravan park. A smile plastered to her face.

Charlie, bites softly on her lower lip, as again rather lustily, she watches Joey go.

"Yeah definitely. See you tomorrow" the thought rolls excitedly, slowly, through Charlie's mind.

Only once Joey is completely out of sight, is Charlie able to drag herself toward the water.


	10. A Realization

Having hardly slept at all, Charlie is outside the Surf Club early. Unable to relax, she nervously, quiet literally, bounces around.

***

Like an excited child she had spent the previous afternoon rehashing their conversation from the beach.

Her hands always involuntarily clapping, in some weird self-congratulatory action, whenever Joey's words 'utterly charming' came racing to her mind.

She had felt ridiculous but was unable to control herself.

Practically skipping around her room, she had spent forty-five minuets choosing her running outfit, then simply lain on her bed, in a pool of bliss. Fully aware she was thinking of nothing but Joey. Joey as she had stepped off the bus; Joey when they had run into each other at the diner; Joey outside the Surf Club, her arm around Aiden. Joey, Joey, Joey....

She had felt her body stir, a creeping need rising, with a rhythm all it's own.

It had been Ruby's gentle tap at her door, that put an abrupt stop to her fantasy.

"Hey Charlie. You OK?"

"Yeah. Why."

Looking intently for signs of anything, Ruby let herself flop down next to Charlie on the bed, "I don't know. You've just been a little snappy this week. Then, last night, you did drink, unusually, rather fast; I was just wandering what was going on, that's all."

"Nothing Rubes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I would tell you if something was up." Charlie heard an uncomfortable squeak in her voice.

Gently, playfully, she pushed on Ruby's arm, wanting the conversation to end.

She was not sure how Ruby would react if she knew about her feelings for her friend.

***

Joey, on Saturday, arrived back at her caravan still giddy with emotions.

A smile still plastered to her face.

She had showered furiously, then thrown herself on her bed.

Hands to her head, exhaling loudly, Joey rehashed their conversation from the beach.

Confused and embarrassed, she heard again, and again, the flirtatious tone in her voice, remembered the nervous shuffle of her feet. Then from Ruby's dinner, came visions of Charlie: her piercing blue eyes and her long crossing legs.

Feeling curious and lightly tortured, Joey had lain there, watching herself, as she turned restlessly back and forth.

She had replayed the scene of Charlie's leg. Imagined watching again, as it unravelled from her car.

It was then, with wide eyes and the nervous flutter of butterflies, Joey felt the passion creep up on her, the sudden realization made her gasp.

She had rolled gently on her back. Allowed her arms to fall behind her head;

"Oh, my, god! I'm attracted to Charlie!" she listened quietly, staring blankly at the ceiling, as the words softly, questionably, whispered from her own lips.

Grabbing a pillow, Joey had smothered her flushed face, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" the words had not stopped coming.

***

Joey stops, as the Surf Club comes into view.

With weak legs, and a sharp intake of breath, she spots a bouncing Charlie. Yesterday's realization comes thundering back to her.

'Joey, you're being ridiculous,' she hears the voice in her head, 'we put all this out of our mind yesterday, remember? It's a silly girly crush. Charlie's not gay! You're not gay? Just breathe. Go for your run. It'll pass"

A moment later, Joey is standing next to a very still Charlie.

A Charlie that had abruptly stopped bouncing when she saw Joey approaching.

"Morning" Joey is unable to look at Charlie, she keeps her eyes out to sea.

"Hey. So which way?"

"You decide, I'll follow." Joey couldn't say anymore. Her eyes swing over Charlie's bare legs, she hears her heart, as it knocks in her chest.

***

An hour later, back outside the Surf Club, sweating and breathing hard, neither wants the other to go.

"I'm starved. Fancy getting breakfast?"

Joey, bent over, is catching her breath, she feels a smile at Charlie's words.

Finally standing she attempts not looking pleased with herself;

"Um; yeah sure." she hears her words as they head toward the diner.

Lightly walking behind Charlie, Joey feels a heat slowly mount to her face.

For the first time she lets her eyes wander.

'Stop it, stop it, stop it' she brushes the thoughts from her mind.


	11. Breakfast

Sitting in the diner opposite Charlie, Joey feels a torrent of peculiar feelings rush over her.

She notes a crazy wish to turn and run; which battles dangerously along side, a deep desire to lunge across the table and let her fingers run delicately, over Charlie's soft skin.

Feeling awkward, inadequate and childish, Joey glances over at Charlie, she finds Charlie returning the look.

Joey smiles and turns in confusion; ashamed of her thoughts.

She's concerned her face will give something away.

Her feelings for Charlie are strong.

***

Sitting in the diner opposite Joey, Charlie feels a torrent of familiar emotions rush over her.

She notes her sensible side tell her to take things slowly, which battles mildly along side, a deep desire to lunge across the table and let her fingers run delicately, over Joey's soft skin.

Not feeling as confident as she would like, Charlie glances at Joey, she finds Joey returning the look.

Charlie smiles and turns in excitement; thrilled at her thoughts.

She's concerned her face will give everything away.

Hey feelings for Joey are strong.

***

Sitting there, Joey is immensely surprised that her deepening thoughts of Charlie do not shock her.

Enjoying the curious new sensations, she feels honest, she feels natural, she feels beautiful.

Then the thought wanders slowly to her, 'is this what I've been feeling is missing in my life?'

She sits quietly, lets everything swirl freely in her mind.

She is unsure how to process everything or what to do.

Distracted and drifting, absently pushing food around her plate, she is embarrassed to feel her conversation with Charlie is stilted and lame.

It's her sudden ringing phone that startles her back to the moment.

***

Looking at the screen, a long sigh escapes her lips.

"Sorry" she looks at Charlie, "I should really take this"

Charlie nods and watches longingly as Joey heads for the door. Then laughs softly to herself as Joey and Ruby bump into each other.

"Sorry" they both say in unison

Without looking up, Joey steps through the diner door.

Ruby, spots Charlie, waves and heads straight over.

She lets herself fall loudly into the booth opposite Charlie. The seat still warm from Joey.

"Hey Charlie. What's going on?"

Charlie drags her eyes from the empty doorway, back to the table.

"Charlie! I know that look" Ruby's eyes flick in the direction of the door and immediately back to Charlie; "Charlie, no?" the words explode from Ruby as she leans across the table, then whispers, "You know she's not gay?" Ruby's eyes flick again "Oh my god Charlie? No! Joey just broke up with her boyfriend before she moved to the Bay"

Charlie feels her face fall, she can't stop it, "Yeah, I kind of figured" she hears the words fall feebly from her lips.

"Oh my god, Charlie; you _really_ like her!"

"Ssh, Ruby, keep it down" Charlie becomes very aware Joey could be back at any moment, leaning closer to Ruby; "You didn't tell her I was gay, did you Rubes?"

"No Charlie. Believe it or not, as surprising as it may be, talking about your love life is not my top priority. Why?"

"No reason. She just seems a little nervous and distracted around me, that's all. Maybe I'm just reading too much into everything, you know still aware of the towns reaction to Emily and I. Don't worry about it."

***

"Hey Ruby. Sorry for knocking you on my way out before." it's Joey as she falls back into the booth next to Ruby.

"Don't worry about it." Ruby says shrugging it off, then gesturing to the phone still in Joey's hand, "Important call?"

"Important? No. Not really." Joey's eyes dart about anxiously, she is very much aware of her inability to look at Charlie or keep her eyes away from her; "It was Josh."

Ruby feels her eyes tear protectively towards Charlie, she has immediately recognized the name; "Josh? What did he want?"

Charlie feels the floor fall from under her once again, "Who's Josh?"

She is absolutely sure she doesn't want to hear the answer but is unable to stop herself asking.

"My ex." Joey's eyes are downcast, they can't leave the table. Her very recent thoughts of Charlie are now colliding violently in her mind with thoughts of Josh. She feels a massive rush of confusion, feels it weigh down on her.

Ruby watches as Charlie's shoulders slump, "What did he want Jo?" the question is a little pleading, Ruby does not like to see her sister hurting.

"Um, he, um" Joey feels her words struggle, "he, wants to come down and talk."

"Do you want him to?"

"I don't know Ruby. I hadn't really thought about it. I mean, I haven't even spoken to him since I arrived." Joey feels confusion weigh heavily on her, "I mean, there have been so many other things on my mind recently. I don't know what I want." Joey hears her words, they sound a little anxious, she is acutely aware Charlie is at the table.

"Do you still love him?" The question almost squeaks from Charlie's dry throat.

Joey looks suddenly, directly, at Charlie, "No. No I don't think so" she becomes lost in the pools of Charlie's blue eyes. "Sorry, I have to go."

Standing, Joey drops some money on the table and hastily leaves the diner.

Ruby and Charlie stare after her.

"Charlie, Charlie? Are you OK?"

Feeling like she has just been hit in the stomach, Charlie turns to her sister,

"Yeah Rubes, yeah, I'll be fine" her words are unconvincing. She reaches across the table, strokes Ruby's arm. "Let's go hey?"


	12. A Tingle Of Hope

Ruby taps lightly on Charlie's bedroom door.

"Charlie, are you OK?"

Rolling on her back, Charlie lets her head fall to the side.

Sad eyes look at Ruby.

"Charlie, you've been in your room since we got back from the diner. Let's get out of here, go for a walk on the beach." Ruby hates seeing her sister like this.

Reluctantly Charlie agrees. She knows Ruby will not leave her alone until she says yes.

***

They walk in comfortable silence. Neither sure what to say.

Ruby slips her arm protectively around Charlie's waist. "Charlie do you want to talk?"

"Talk about what Rubes?" It's a silly question, she knows exactly what.

"Ah, maybe what your feeling Charlie. I haven't seen you like this since..." Ruby catches herself not sure if she should say the name; "...since Emily."

"Ruby, I'm fine. Besides, it's not like I know Joey all that well." Her words, again, sound unconvincing.

"That doesn't mean you're not attracted to her Charlie, that you don't care for her."

"I know Rubes, but it doesn't matter dose it? She's straight. She has an ex, he wants to talk." Charlie is surprised to hear the emotion in her voice, to feel her eyes become moist, she turns lightly away.

"Yeah maybe. But Charlie, for what it's worth, I don't think she wants to get back with him though. She told me there was something _missing_, _not quite right_ about her relationship with Josh."

Charlie feels herself flinch involuntarily at the name. Then, having listened intently, she notes the way Ruby had emphasized the words _missing_ and _not quite right, s_he chuckles softly, remembers how she had used the same words to describe her relationships with men.

"What?" Ruby questions the chuckle.

"Nothing Rubes." Charlie squeezes lightly at Ruby's waist, "Just my memories."

Charlie becomes aware of a tiny tingle of hope bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

Then feeling ridiculous, she casts it aside.

'Joey's straight remember Charlie!' her inner voice almost ridiculing.


	13. A Shoulder To Cry On

Hearing Ruby's loudly dropping school bag, Charlie enters the kitchen.

"Hey Rubes. How was school?"

"Fine, nothing new. Where are you going?"

"Just for a run, I shouldn't be too long. Don't forget it's Tuesday, you told Miles you would help him out down at the Surf Club."

"Yeah, I know, I haven't forgotten."

"I'll see you later then."

"Bye Charlie."

Ruby saunters off to her room to get changed. Charlie heads to the beach for her run.

***

"Josh, just stop. Please. Listen to me; I don't want you to come down. I'm not ready for that. Look it's hard to explain, but things have changed; _I've changed_. Just please, try to understand. I can't see you right now. I'm sorry. Josh, listen, sorry, I've got to go."

Joey hears the sound of her phone click as she ends the call.

She drops her phone, lets her tears run freely in the ocean breeze.

Pulling her legs closer into her chest, Joey rests her head lightly on her knees, her eyes are staring blankly out to sea.

***

Arriving at the beach, Charlie immediately spots Joey as she climbs from her car.

She watches Joey as she sits on the sand, under the shade of a tree, watches as she talks into her phone, a minute later she's still watching as Joey lets her phone drop, she watches as Joey pulls tighter on her knees, and then as she sits very still.

Charlie feels confused, her head is telling her to jog straight past, but her heart is saying otherwise.

***

Walking slowly, up to Joey, Charlie feels more nervous than she would care to admit, still torn between her heart and her head, she sits quietly on the sand next to Joey.

"Hey. How are you?"

Joey can't help it, a small, sad 'ppffftt' escapes from her lips, she half turns toward Charlie, a weak smile on her lips.

"Joey? Are you OK?" Charlie feels a tug at her heart, instinctively her hand reaches out, touches Joey's arm.

Looking into Joey's red rimmed eyes she feels lost.

Joey pulls lightly from Charlie's touch, her eyes fall to the sand, "I'm fine" the words are a whisper.

"You don't look fine. Joey? Talk to me. What's wrong?" Charlie feels her heart break, she doesn't want to see Joey upset.

"Nothing Charlie. Don't worry about it."

"It's not _nothing_ Joey. You've obviously been crying."

Joey turns lightly away from Charlie as she feels fresh tears want to spill from her eyes. "Charlie please." she swallows hard, wants to tell Charlie everything but she doesn't know how.

"OK. OK, I'm sorry, I don't want to upset you any further." For a long moment Charlie looks longingly at Joey, feels nothing but love in her heart, "Can I at least give you a lift home? You look like a mess."

They both chuckle at the last statement, the tension of the moment is nicely broken.

Charlie can't stop her hand as it reaches out, she watches as it rubs gently, once down Joey's back. "Come on, I'll take you home."

They turn shyly towards each other, their eyes searching.

"Thanks. That would be great." The words fall quietly from Joey's lips.

***

Sitting outside the caravan in Charlie's car, Joey again feels inadequate and childish.

She turns slowly, her eyes run over Charlie's face, and again she hears the internal voice, 'my god, she is so beautiful.'

Becoming embarrassed at her thoughts, Joey lets her gaze drop;

"Do you want to come in? For a coffee or something?" Joey's hand swings mildly in the direction of the van, then she watches as it falls aimlessly back into her lap.

She is not sure what she is doing, but she knows she doesn't want Charlie to go, there's a moment of silence, she feels her confidence fall. She desperately wants to look at Charlie again but is unable. Her eyes stare unseeing at her hands as they twist in her lap.

***

Charlie is sitting there, looking at Joey, wishing Joey would look at her. Her hands are clasped tight in her lap. There's a moment of silence, Charlie feels a torrent of emotions and feelings run rampantly through her heart, then quietly her words come, "I would love to."

Unsure if she is setting herself up to be hurt or not, Charlie is nervous, she feels her legs lightly tremble and her heart dance in her chest.

***

Charlie watches as Joey places steaming coffee on the table, then as she sits gingerly in the seat opposite her.

"So, do you want to talk about it? Why you were so upset before?" The question is gentle.

Joey pauses, her eyes stare at the table, she struggles internally, trying to find the right words. "Partly, partly it's Josh" she lets her eyes lift, brush quickly over Charlie then look uncomfortably out the window, she's thinking, 'partly it's you.' In that brief pause before she continues, Joey doesn't see Charlie's falling face at the sound of his name. "I phoned him today. I wanted to talk about his call on Sunday"

"And; it didn't go well?" Charlie hopes Joey can't hear the smile in her tone.

"No, not really. Well, for me it did, however, for Josh, not so well I guess."

"What do you mean?" Charlie is ashamed at herself, she's feeling pleased at what sounds like Josh's loss.

Joey stops looking out the window, brings her eyes back inside the van. They move slowly, look directly at Charlie, Joey feels a rush of emotions; for Charlie, for Josh, for everything she is feeling. A single tear rolls slowly down her left cheek, she watches as it splashes into her lap, then, looking up, "I told him I didn't want him to come down here, that I didn't want to talk. That I didn't want him back."

Charlie looking intently at Joey, is overwhelmed at the connection she feels to this woman. "He didn't take it well then, I assume?"

"It wasn't what he wanted to hear, no." Joey is unnerved by Charlie's long gaze, she stands, paces lightly, runs her hands through her hair.

"Do _you_ still think it was the right thing to do?" Charlie, childishly crossing her fingers under the table, is unable to look at Joey, she is wishing to hear only one answer.

"Yes, absolutely." There is an assertiveness in Joey's voice that surprises them both.

A deep smile spreads across Charlie's face, she can't stop it,

"Well there you go then Joey. I'm sure Josh is hurting right now, but I thought this move was about you, you finding your happiness, chasing your dreams?"

"It is. I will. It's just, a lot has changed recently" still standing, Joey is looking at the floor, she's fighting an incredible urge to reach out and touch Charlie, tell her everything that is in her heart but she knows that she won't.

Feeling emotionally exhausted and drained Joey lets herself fall back into the chair opposite Charlie.

"I'm sure it has Joey, but you need to put yourself first." Charlie's hand reaches naturally across the table, holds gently to Joey's wrists, her thumb strokes tenderly at Joey's soft skin, "Joey, this is about you now."

Instinctively, Charlie feels her heart beating fast, she pulls gently away.


	14. Aiden's Revelation

Joey laughs as Aiden takes his shot and misses.

They have been playing pool for half an hour.

Looking at Aiden now, Joey knew she loved him, he was like the brother she never really had. She liked the way he made her feel happy whenever they hung out. He was always so funny and protective of her on the boat, never rattling on with sexual innuendos, like some of the other guys she had worked with in the past.

Aiden, having noted Joey's distracted mood at work the last few days had practically, caveman like, swept Joey up onto his shoulder and carried her to the Surf Club after they had docked that afternoon. He had been determined to make her laugh and forget about whatever was on her mind.

Standing in the Surf Club now, two beers in, playing pool, Joey felt good, Aiden was making her laugh and for a moment her sexual confusion was forgotten.

"Aiden, thanks." she looks lovingly at him and knows no other words are needed.

"Anytime Jo, it's nice to hear you laugh." With his words, Aiden realized he really had missed hearing it, he loved Joey like a sister, "Come on, lets play pool."

Smiling at Aiden Joey laughs lightly at them both, then eyeing the table she steps up to take her shot.

As Joey bends, her eyes are on the table, she lines up the balls, she feels confident, she pulls back on the cue, then pushes forward;

"Hey Charlie," it's Aiden "How you going? Wanna join us?"

Joey, her arms still resting on the table, feels her whole body tense, she finds it hard to breathe, she lets her eyes close.

She had thought about nothing but Charlie for the last three days.

She had thought about their conversation in the van, had analyzed her reaction of when they had met and scrutinized the longing she knew she felt in her body whenever Charlie was near.

Now leaning low on the pool table she remembers everything she had thought about, feels it all as it intensely rushes over her.

Pushing heavily off the pool table, she stands slowly, turns to the door;

"Charlie, hi." There's a tremble in her voice and she hates herself for it.

"Hi Joey, Aiden" Charlie's eyes flick between the two, then come back to rest on Joey, "I would love to thanks Aiden." Seeing Joey again send a smile that ravages Charlie's face, "Can I get you some drinks?"

"Sure. Thanks. Two more beers would be great." Aiden says gallantly.

Joey watches as Charlie makes her way to the bar. Her eyes are staring, she can't stop it.

Again she is listening to her internal voice, 'Now Joey, relax, breathe. Everything will be OK. Aiden is here. You are not alone with her. Stop. Don't panic. Remember, nobody can hear your lusty thoughts. Everything will be OK.'

Feeling flustered, she quickly turns her attention back to Aiden and their game of pool.

Moments later, having returned from the bar, Charlie again lets her eyes rest on Joey, "So, I'll play the winner."

Joey doesn't answer, knowing it was more of a statement than a question, besides looking at Charlie now, her mind is completely blank.

***

Aiden is looking over, he has been watching both Charlie and Joey.

As he watches, he feels his eyes flicking quickly between the two. Then with realization, his eyes slowly move from Charlie to Joey and eventually swing back to Charlie.

Leaning heavily on his cue, he's amused at what he sees, he listens as a knowing chuckle softly escapes from the back of his throat. A tight cheeky grin spreads firmly across his face.

***

Later, drunk and standing outside the Club they are saying their goodbyes.

Wrapping Joey in a giant bear hug, Aiden squeezes her tight, he plants a kiss noisily on her cheek and through his own soft laughter he whispers warmly in her ear; "goodnight Joey, don't do anything I wouldn't!".

Joey looks confused, she pushes gently at Aiden's stomach, forcing his upper torso away, "Aiden, what are you talking about?" she looks him directly in the eye.

Aiden chuckles deeply and drags Joey back into his embrace.

Very quietly, with his lips to Joey's ear, he whispers confidently, "Joey, Charlie likes you. She hasn't taken her eyes off you _all _night."

Joey feels her breath catch at the back of her throat. She can't move she feels rooted to the spot. Aiden's words have stunned her, her whole body is tense.

As she clings tighter to Aiden, she feels her nails dig a little into his back, "What are you talking about?" her words somehow choke out.

Standing there, clinging to Aiden, Joey feels naked and exposed. She wonders if Aiden can see right through her. Wonders if her feelings for Charlie are so obvious? She wants the ground to swallow her whole, embarrassed, she feels like she wants to die.

Aiden is loving the moment. He hasn't let Joey go, gently he spins them both lightly, so Joey, looking over Aiden's shoulder, faces Charlie. He runs a strong hand through Joey's hair, pushing it behind her ear, then pulling her closer again, he squeezes gently at Joey's waist and in another lighter whisper, with his lips once again to her ear,

"Joey, Charlie's gay and she's been looking at you all night."

His arms still around her, Aiden pulls softly back, looks directly at Joey, he sees Joey look unblinkingly at Charlie, he chuckles, then leans back in and again kissing her noisily on the cheek, he adds, "and Joey, I think you like her too."

In that moment, in one swift movement, he releases his embrace of Joey and before she can respond, he's spinning tightly on his heel as he calls, "Goodnight ladies. _Be good_" then with a soft wave he disappears and a soft trail of laughter is all that is left.

"Goodnight" they both say, turning as they listen to the laughter.

***

Charlie turns, looks at Joey, questions, "What was so funny?"

Joey, at the sound of Charlie's voice, turns sharply, suddenly aware they are very much alone.

"Ah, nothing." Joey's voice stumbles, her foot shuffles nervously about, "Aiden, just being Aiden" her eyes burn holes in the ground.

Amused, Charlie reaches for Joey's hand, and with a smile says, "Come on then, I'll walk you home"

Their fingers are intwined.


	15. Tipping The Velvet

Walking along the beach, Charlie's mind is racing, shocked that she had reached for Joey's hand.

Shocked that their hands are still tightly clasped. She feels a burn from Joey's touch, her mind is tortured with wicked thoughts of Joey.

Stumbling lightly over the soft sand, their shoulders bump, hands part. Charlie hears her own voice call Joey's name.

***

Walking along the beach, Joey's mind is racing, shocked that Charlie had reached for her hand.

Shocked that their hands are still tightly clasped. She feels a burn from Charlie's touch, her mind is tortured with wicked thoughts of Charlie.

Stumbling lightly on the soft sand, their shoulders bump, hands part. Joey hears her own voice call Charlie's name.

***

They both stop, Joey is one step in front of Charlie.

Charlie looks slowly, longingly at Joey. She lets her eyes run the length of Joey's body, lustily she drinks her all in.

Joey stares hard at the sand at her feet, her mind is racing, her body's on fire, she's fighting a crazy notion to run.

Charlie is full of a desire she can no longer fight, she closes her arms around Joey from behind, then finds her lips are suddenly on Joey's neck.

Joey shudders, her knees go all shaky, she lets her body fall gently back against Charlie's. Instinctively, she raises one hand. It reaches up and behind, her fingers run gently through Charlie's hair.

Joey is full of a desire she can no longer fight, she pulls Charlie's lips, softly back down to her neck.

Unable to stop the slow burning fire that is now aching her body, Joey twists gently in Charlie's arms, she watches through hooded eyes, as their lips finally meet.

She hears the slow 'Mmm,' as it escapes low from her lips.

***

Charlie feels the slow burning fire that aches through her body, then Joey's body gently fall back on her own. Hungrily, she lets Joey pull her softly back down, until her lips are again on Joey's neck.

Charlie's arms cling tightly to Joey, her fingers pull gently at the fabric covering Joey's stomach. As she feels Joey turn gently in her arms, Charlie lets one hand trail, naturally, gingerly down Joey's back, instinctively pulling her close.

Her hand moves low under Joey's top, her thumb rubs firmly over Joey's exposed hip. She watches through hooded eyes, as their lips finally meet.

She hears the slow 'Mmm,' as it escapes low from her lips.

***

As their soft lips finally collide, they feel the weight of the others body push firmly back against their own.

They cling tightly to each other, their breathing becomes short and hard. Their tongues are on fire; they dance freely and wildly with a passion all of their own.

"No, no, oh god Charlie, stop, not here, _please_ not here" Joey catches herself, she pulls gently away, her cheeks are flushed, her chest heavily heaves, she knows she wants all of Charlie and she knows she wants her now.

Charlie looks at Joey, then down at the sand, "Your place?" she hears the words fall desperately, questioningly from her lips, she knows she wants all of Joey and she knows she wants her now.

***

Charlie doesn't wait for Joeys' answer, she simply slips her arm around Joey's waist and leads them away.

Suddenly Charlie feels like running, her desire to be with Joey is so great. She takes off, she's desperate to get there faster.

Joey's body is on fire, she has a deep wanting for her arms to be around Charlie again.

She watches as Charlie suddenly takes off, then through gentle laughter Joey is instantly behind her and in a moment beside her, they both laugh. Joey lunges, grabs Charlie's arm, whirling her around, they fall. Charlie kisses her.

"God Joey. You're wonderful." It's a rough raw whisper, the words falling hard from Charlie's lips.

Joey returns Charlie's kisses passionately, pushing, they roll over each other, and it's Charlie who suddenly quits,

"God Joey, not here." Charlie's words are deep and husky, she hears them as they burst through shallow breaths. "Come on lets go."

Charlie's standing, quickly pulling at Joey as they both run the rest of the way.

***

Joey's hands are shaking, her whole body tingles; she fumbles with her keys until finally, they fall together hard through the door.

Once inside Charlie turns, she pulls the door firmly behind them and quietly locks it.

Out of breath, with her hands still resting on the door and the lock, Charlie pauses, she lets her eyes slowly close; the realization of the moment rushes over her.

Joeys stands quietly, observing Charlie as she rests on the door. Then, without any thought, she takes one tiny step and watches her own arm reaching out.

Joey is very aware of her heart as it beats fast in her chest. She listens to it's thunder and her own catching breath. Gingerly, she watches, as her fingers touch Charlie's shoulder then trail softly, gently down the length of Charlie's back.

At Joey's touch, Charlie's body is full of desire, she spins, catching Joey in her arms and gently pushes them both back.

Together they fall noisily against the sink, Joey enjoys the weight of Charlie as she comes heavily on her. Hungrily their lips collide and their tongues search deeply, longingly, in each others warm mouth.

Charlie feels her hands cling hard to Joey's body, she's pulling them close. One hand raises, holds the side of Joey's face before it runs roughly through Joey's hair. Her hand then falls and again it pulls firmly at Joey's hip.

Charlie can't stop herself, her hands run gently over Joey's hips, slowly slide over her waist, then with passion and longing Charlie lets them keep pushing until gently sliding past Joey's breast, Charlie catches her breath, her hands pause only for a moment, then they keep on pushing and crawling, Charlie grabs Joey's arms, she pushes them high, and grabs wantingly at Joey's wrists, taking both Joey's wrist in one hand so they are pinned above their heads, Charlie lets her body fall hard, she presses all her weight onto Joey and kisses her deeply, her free hand falls gently to Joey's chest where her thumb pushes firmly at the fabric covering Joey's breast.

Joey's kisses Charlie deeply.

Without letting go, Joey pushes back, she pushes again, pushing them back to the bed.

Charlie falls, roughly dragging Joey with her. They fall heavily onto the bed.

Joey feels her hand push naturally under Charlie's top, the sudden feel of Charlie's naked skin sets Joey's groin on fire.

***

Joey's heart is thundering in her chest, she can't breathe, her breath is coming in short sharp bursts, suddenly she rolls off, "My god Charlie, stop!" her voice, barely audible, is raw with emotion.

"Joey, I'm sorry, are you OK?" Charlie looks worryingly at Joey, as she tries catching her own breath.

Watching as her own chest heaves heavily in front of her, Charlie is suddenly frightened Joey may be freaking out and may push her away.

"Joey, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. You're just so beautiful and I have wanted you for so long." Charlie's words are raw with emotion as she looks longingly at Joey.

Joey, still panting and clutching her chest, turns on her side, she looks directly at Charlie. Without any words she quietly watches herself, as one hand reaches over and absently tucks a long strand of Charlie's loose auburn hair delicately back behind her ear. Joey then lets her eyes wander slowly, purposefully, over Charlie's face.

She looks at Charlie's cheeks which are all crimson and flushed, then deep into her eyes, which have become darker with passion. Joey lets go of Charlie's hair and watches her index finger as it trails delicately over Charlie's jaw, then her thumb as it sweeps softly over Charlie's lips,

"God Charlie, I want you too."

Joey's soft words, fire Charlie's body into a frenzy, she lets herself roll and move on top. Charlie can no longer deny the love she is feeling.

Charlie lets her eyes bore deep into Joey, she is unaware just how hard her breathe is coming, as she listens to her words scratch out in a dark whisper,

"Joey, when I start, I'm never going to stop."

***

Joey pushes back, rolling them once. She kisses Charlie deeply. She is smothered in passion. She can no longer deny the love she is feeling.

With their lips still pressed together Joey's words are a whisper,

"Charlie. I don't want you to stop; not ever."

Rolling over each other, they press tight, want their bodies to fuse. They kiss each other wildly and wracked terribly with a burning ravenous passion are soon tearing at each others clothes.

They are lost to their senses, their hands explore and caress, run heavily through hair, over hips and over thighs, only aware of their own desperate bodies, as they heave lovingly, maddeningly, against each other.

***

They never feel the chill of the night, or later hear Joey's phone when it rings. And later still, again they don't hear the sound of the phone.

It is not until mid morning, with brilliant sunshine bursting through the van that they become aware of anything but themselves.

***

Charlie wakes, her arms curled tightly around Joey, she lies very still, enjoys the sunshine floating over their naked bodies. She kisses Joey's shoulder lightly. There's a smile on her face.

Joey stirs, feels someone kiss her shoulder, she feels arms around her waist. She takes a minute, feels the warmth of the sunshine pouring over her body, then turning gently, slowly she finds Charlie's face.

Neither says anything, they only pull closer together, until their lips again, lightly touch. With soft delicate kisses they kiss over and over, until suddenly it's imperative they kiss each other right.

As Charlie rolls on top, Joey feels her long auburn hair, she feels it as it falls softly, softly grazing her breast, that's all that is needed, as suddenly Joey's body is on fire all over again.

"I love you." It's a deep raspy whisper, so full of emotion, in the heat of the moment, the words suddenly out, are laid bare.

Joey freezes, she's afraid, she knows she can't take them back; she knows she doesn't want to take them back.

Charlie hears Joey's whispered words, she stops, looks deep into Joey's hooded eyes. She feels her heart as it leaps and shudders in her chest, and wracked with emotion she can't stop her words, she knows she doesn't want to,

"Joey, I love you too" the words are so simple but betray all that she feels

Charlie again, pushes heavily down onto Joey and kisses her deep, while her fingers find the very heart of her.

***

Having fallen into an exhausted deep sleep, Charlie doesn't wake until late afternoon, where again, she finds they are wrapped tightly in each others arms.

Charlie lies there quietly, looking adoringly at Joey. She is unable to look away.

A moment later Joey stirs. She pulls lightly at Charlie's arm, wanting her close she wraps it tightly around her.

Charlie feels Joey stir, lets her arm be pulled around tighter, then she squeezes gently at Joey's waist,

"Are you OK?" the words come lightly, over Joey's shoulder, and are full of concern. Joey feels the light kiss that gently follows.

Joey smiles broadly to herself, then turns delicately in Charlie's arms, she looks deep into her eyes and through a dry choking voice Joey can't help but speak from her heart,

"Charlie, I have never felt better or been happier about anything in my life. It's hard to explain, but this just feels so right."

Joey lets her words come, she listens, she knows they are all true.

Charlie smiles lovingly at Joey then leaning in she kisses her softly, while her hand runs the length of Joey's body. A trail of goose bumps is all that is left behind.

Through a voice still raw with emotion it's Charlie that says:

"Joey, I'm never going to stop....not ever."


	16. Starving

"Charlie, I'm starving! It's five o'clock, we need to eat at some point, no?"

"I guess." Charlie rolls slowly onto her side; her eyes rove lustily over Joey's body, "I would rather stay right here, all alone with you though."

Joey smiles. Charlie's words make her heart leap lightly in her chest. She tries to contain the smile, "Well, we can always come straight back after eating, and you," Joey pauses for a second, she looks shyly at Charlie, "you could stay again?"

Charlie feels her heart melt at the sight of Joey's dimples and the way she is shyly looking up through eyes still hooded with lust, "Damn, your sexy Joey!"

Charlie's arms are instantly around Joey. They kiss deeply.

"Stop....., Charlie Stop it." Joey pushes playfully at Charlie. "We need to eat." Joey tries to drag her lips away, Charlie won't let her.

An hour later, they are laying next to each other, with heavily heaving chests and broad, broad smiles.

"OK, now we can go and eat." Charlie rolls lightly off the bed, wrapping the sheet around her as she goes, "I need to shower first though. Have you got a spare towel?"

Joey is already up and reaching inside a cupboard, playfully she throws a towel gently at Charlie's head.

"Bitch!" the word, from Charlie, is light and playful. They both laugh.

"Come on, throw some clothes on and I'll take you to the shower room."

Charlie, cheekily salutes, and does as she is told.

***

They enter the bathroom together. It's empty.

As Joey moves towards one cubicle, she feels Charlie's hand push firmly on her back.

"Charlie?" the sound of the word, is a little shrill from Joey's lips, she's nervous someone will walk in.

"Joey, there's no one here!" Charlie follows Joey into the cubicle, her hand still firmly pushing on Joey's back.

Turning Charlie locks the door behind them, then turning again, her eyes run intently over Joey's body. With her hands on Joey's hips, Charlie pushes Joey firmly back, as their lips softly meet.

Pushed back against the wall, Joey suddenly winces, she feels the cold water tap as it digs into her back.

"Shit, sorry Joey" Charlie looks at Joey through concerned eyes, her hand gently rubs on Joey's back, "Are you OK?"

Joey is aroused, she doesn't care about her back, she pulls Charlie's lips back to her own.

"Aha." The word is a mumble, softly spoken into Charlie's mouth.

Their kissing becomes wild as Joey pushes gently back. Then with a delicate thud, Charlie lands firmly against the opposite wall, Joey's body falling heavily against Charlie, her thigh gently pushing between Charlie's thighs.

Their breathing, once again, is short and fast.

With smoldering passion, they tear hungrily at each others tops, simultaneously pushing them up and over the others head until breast against breast their fire ignites.

Joey's hand pushes wildly at Charlie's pants, she works the button and the fly, she becomes lost in a rhythm all her own as her fingers plunge deep.

Charlie can't move, she's pinned to the wall.

Her knees slightly buckle, her mouth is gaped open, her head is gently leaning back, a hand is roughly scrunched in Joey's hair. Charlie's breathing is hard as her moan becomes clear, then suddenly she clings desperately to Joey. It's through her short rasping bursts that they feel Charlie's body as it shudders and note it's strength is all lost.

"My god Joey!" Charlie still leaning against the wall for support, is completely spent, she can barely get her next words out, "I thought you hadn't done this before?"

Joey looks softly down, smiling to herself she lightly laughs, then quietly turning, she starts the shower and removes her own pants, "I guess some things just come naturally..." she throws the words cheekily over her shoulder, before stepping under the shower and letting the water pour all over her body.

Charlie, still pushing against the wall for support, feels her legs as they still shake.

She looks lovingly at Joey then removes her own pants before stepping gingery under the water. Reaching gently for Joey, Charlie feels her heart lightly leap as their lips softly kiss.

***

Eventually toweling off and putting the same clothes back on, Charlie turns to Joey, "So, I was just thinking about quickly running home, changing into some clean clothes and maybe packing other clothes for tomorrow." she looks into Joey's gold brown eyes, her own eyebrows raise, "If your offer still stands, and you want me to stay again tonight?"

"Of-course my offer still stands." Joey's arms wrap around Charlie, their lips lightly kiss, "Shall I just meet you at the diner then?"

"Sounds perfect." Charlie again kisses Joey quickly on the lips before she steps from the cubicle, "See you soon."

Charlie turns at the door, she watches Joey with greedy eyes as she gathers both the towels, "Half an hour Joey. Don't keep me waiting any longer!"

With her final words, Charlie disappears out the door, she is already desperate to be back in Joey's arms.

'You've already kept me waiting long enough' Charlie says the words softly to herself.


	17. Dinner

With the wet towels in hand, Joey is smiling broadly to herself as she makes her way back to the van.

"Hi Joey. Everything OK with the van?"

Lost in her own thoughts, Joey takes a second to compose herself, "Ah, yeah, good thanks Miles"

She continues to hurry past, she doesn't want the distraction, her thoughts are strictly on Charlie.

She is remembering her surprise at how soft and small a woman's mouth is. How the feel of Charlie's body, a woman's body, felt so wonderful and nice against her own. How her own body had never quiet reacted to a man's touch, the way it did to Charlie's. How comfortable she felt in a woman's, Charlie's, arms. The word gay is suddenly sitting firmly in Joey's thoughts, she wonders why it had never really crossed her mind before, when now, suddenly, it feels so right.

Back inside the van Joey hangs the wet towels, she makes the bed remembering her thoughts as she lay there naked, next to Charlie, just a few hours ago. She remembers feeling like her whole world had clicked into place, how being with Charlie was like coming home or something, she vividly remembers how natural it felt.

Unable to wipe the smile from her face, Joey springs lightly out the door. She is desperate to get to the diner; to Charlie.

***

Joey enters the diner twenty minuets later.

"Hey Joey."

Surprised, Joey turns at the sound of her name, "Ruby! Xavier! Hey, how are we?"

She walks over and drops into the seat next to Xavier.

"Good, how are you?"

"Fine" Joey looks down at the table, she is suddenly very aware Ruby is Charlie's sister and visions of a naked Charlie are screaming through her head.

Ruby looks at Joey, she watches as Joey looks reflectively at the table, "So, what have you been up to?" Ruby is curious as to Joey's mood.

Under Ruby's gaze, Joey feels a slow heat creep from her chest to her neck as she realizes the honest answer to that question is totally inappropriate. She feels momentarily awkward, her thoughts are all confused and madly racing, without looking directly at Ruby, Joey hears her words, which are softly spoken, "Not a lot." She can't stop her hands as they twist nervously on the table.

"Oh my god, Joey, I just remembered, Josh's phone call." Ruby suddenly reaches across the table, her hands hold excitedly to Joey's forearm, "What happened? Did you speak to him again? Does he want you back?"

The little bursts of excitement in Ruby's voice make Joey chuckle, she scratches nervously at the back of her neck, 'if you only knew what I have been doing all day with your sister, you _probably_ wouldn't be asking' Joey is thinking to herself, before she catches her thoughts and answers, "Um, no. No, I don't think we will be getting back together again Rubes" Joey lets her eyes rise to Ruby's face, she is thinking of Charlie. Lightly exhaling, Joey pushes back in her chair and pulls gently from Ruby's touch, she can't hold Ruby's gaze. 'I'm actually in love with your sister' she wants to scream the words across the table, but instead, "I spoke to him a couple of days ago, told him not to come down. I told him I needed some more time, that I wasn't ready to see him."

"What did he say?"

Just then, Charlie enters the diner, she is surprised to see everyone sitting together. She walks quickly over to their table, "Hi everyone" she says before falling into the chair opposite Joey. They glance quickly at each other, a knowing look passing between them.

"Hey Charlie, where were you last night?"

The sound of Ruby's voice causes Charlie to turn in her chair. She looks at her sister, "Sorry Rubes, I had to work." There's a smile on her face, as she notes the lie comes surprisingly fast. Charlie's eyes swing back to Joey briefly, 'best damn shift I've _ever_ worked' she is thinking to herself, before her eyes are again back on Ruby, "And Rubes, I'm working again tonight, I don't know what time I'll be home tomorrow. I'll see you at some point after school, OK?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem"

Desperate to change the subject, Charlie looks quickly around the table, "I'm starving, is anyone else eating?"

"Yeah, I am" Joey says, through the sound of her own soft laughter. She can no longer look at Ruby or Charlie.

"No, we've just eaten thanks. Besides we were just about to go." Ruby looks at Xavier, tugging lightly on his arm, "Come on Xav's lets get out of here."

Ruby is laughing to herself as she pulls Xavier out of the diner.

"Ruby, what's so funny?"

"Charlie."

"What about Charlie?"

"Xavier, don't you notice anything? Charlie really likes Joey, didn't you just see how she kept looking at her? I think she wanted us to leave." Ruby exhales, "I hope she doesn't get hurt, Joey's straight for gods sake."

***

Back inside the diner, Charlie and Joey are still sitting opposite each other at the table. They haven't moved. All alone in the bright lights they both feel slightly exposed, like everyone in the diner can read their thoughts; see straight through them.

Their minds are both racing with thoughts of the previous twelve hours. Tight small grins are pulling at their mouths. They can feel their feet as they rest lightly against each other, they are enjoying the contact but are desperate for more.

Both are fighting a deep desire to reach out and touch the other.

Charlie's eyes wander around the diner, she can see Colleen at the coffee machine. She's softly shaking her head as she looks over, in what Charlie can only guess must be her own disappointment, Charlie knows what the woman wants to say and she is not in the mood for any of Colleen's quick comments. She looks at Joey, notes Joey looking nervously at the table.

"Joey?"

"Uh huh?"

"Take away?"

Charlie laughs when their eyes suddenly meet, she recognizes the same desperate need to get out of there, that she is feeling in herself.

***

Dinner in hand they again, fall together through the door to Joey's van.

Charlie drops their dinner onto the table and pushes Joey back down on the bed.

"Charlie, your insatiable!" Joey's words are out, just before Charlie falls on top of her and they kiss.

"It's your fault." Charlie's words come softly between kisses, "If you weren't so hot, I may be able to control myself better."

Charlie rolls them once, she pulls at Joey's top, pushing it up and over Joey's head, Joey doesn't stop her. Then rolling them again, Charlie kneels on the floor and slowly removes Joey's pants.

Pushing herself back up, Charlie lays on top of Joey. They kiss gently and passionately, until Charlie, no longer able to control herself, lets her lips move first to Joey's neck; then softly and slowly, her fingers and lips trail delicately all over Joey's body, as she works her way down.

Joey is enjoying Charlie's touch, her body tingles and she feels goosebumps explode. Her breathing is shallow as her hands raise back to her head, her fingers pushing firmly through her hair as she pushes her body back deep into the bed. Out of breathe, Joey slightly rises, she reaches for Charlie, tries pulling her back up, Charlie won't let her, she pushes Joey's hands gently away.

Joey, is completely lost to her senses, her head falls back down on the bed. She feels her heart as it pounds. She is aware of Charlie's tongue as it delves lower and deeper. Grabbing a pillow, Joey smothers her face. Moments later, her fingers claw desperately as a moan comes loud from her lips.

***

Forty minuets later they are sitting at the table, looking coyly at each other, eating their cold dinner.

"What?" Joey puts her fork down, "Charlie, why are you looking at me like that?"

Charlie keeps looking, takes another mouthful of food, she looks thoughtfully at Joey, a smile on her face, "I just can't believe you're not freaking out."

Joey laughs and reaches for Charlie's hand. "Charlie. I already told you, this just feels, so right." Their fingers are intwined, their eyes locked, it's a moment of comfortable silence, "Besides, if I'm totally honest." Joey looks deep into Charlie's blue eyes, "Since I met you, I have thought a lot about things," Joey feels a small blush, she becomes shy. Her eyes drop down to her plate, she can't hold Charlie's gaze, "I've probably made love to you in my head so many times, that maybe I got over being freaked out then."

"Really!" Charlie feels her heart leap and a grin pull tight on her face. She pulls gently on Joey's hand, until their lips lightly touch, "_So many times!_" her words come laughing, rolling out, as a hand pushes gently through Joey's hair and they kiss.


	18. Telling Ruby

"Hey Rubes. How was school?" Charlie has been bouncing around the kitchen for the last hour waiting for Ruby to get home. She's excited to be telling her the news, but nervous as well.

"Yeah, good thanks. How was your night shift?" Ruby looks at Charlie, she sees Charlie clinging firmly to the back of one of the kitchen chairs, her eyes darting around the kitchen, unable to settle on one object. "Are you OK Charlie?"

Charlie feels claustrophobic all of a sudden, she is realizing how important Ruby's approval is. She becomes desperate for fresh air, "Rubes, lets go to the beach for a walk."

***

Without, any words they both climb from Charlie's car and head straight down onto the sand.

"Charlie seriously, are you OK? You're being a little weird."

"I'm good Ruby" Charlie pauses, then stops walking, "Ruby, I'm actually great." Charlie looks nervously down at the sand, she is trying to find the right words, trying to gather her thoughts in a logical order, a smile is booming on her face

"Charlie?" Ruby stops walking, looks directly at her sister, she looks straight into Charlie's eyes. She sees the smile on Charlie's face, the twinkle in her eyes, "No! Oh my god, Charlie, really!" Ruby's eyes dart all over Charlie's face, "You haven't been _working_ have you?" She pauses, waits for Charlie to answer.

Charlie can't speak, she is thinking of Joey, her feet excitedly shuffle, her eyes flick out over the ocean, her smile spreads further across her face.

Ruby is still looking at Charlie, "Oh my god, Charlie,_ you and Joey_?" the words tear from Ruby's lips, she reaches out grabbing Charlie and hugging her close. "Charlie that's fantastic, I'm so happy for you. I think she's great."

"Oh Ruby, are you sure?" Charlie pulls back from Ruby's embrace, looks directly into Ruby's eyes. "I've been so worried, she's your friend. I didn't want anything to be weird."

"Charlie, she really is great and your obviously very happy. Besides, she's not _only my friend_, you know her just as well as me, well probably better now!" they are looking at each other, "Joey was someone I just happened to meet at the beach and instantly like. Maybe, it was all meant to be!" Ruby laughs, as she remembers her comments to Xavier last night, "I was actually curious and wandering last night in the diner, what was going on, I kept seeing you look at her and I was worried you would get hurt. Guess I was wrong! So, how long?"

"Oh god Rubes, only two nights. _Two amazing nights_." Charlie drifts momentarily in her memories, "I've been dying to tell you, and your right; she is great."

"How? Not that it is any of my business, but how, I mean I thought she was straight?"

"I don't know really. I mean, I ran into her and Aiden in the Surf Club, we hung out, got a little drunk, I went to walk her home, and, and... it just happened. And it was great." Charlie cannot wipe the smile from her face.

"OK, OK, too much information Charlie. You can keep those details for yourself."

They both laugh and keep on walking.

"So, how is she coping with her 'coming out'?"

"Unbelievably fine, not freaked out at all. Not _yet_ anyway, it's only been two days."

Ruby looks at her sister, she slips her arm around her waist and squeezes gently, "Charlie, I'm really happy for you both."

"Me too Rubes, me too."

***

Later that afternoon, Charlie wants to surprise Joey and pick her up at the Wharf.

Behaving like a frantic school girl at home Charlie had been unable to decide what to wear, she arrives late.

Climbing slowly from her car, Charlie is trying not to panic, she is staring, unblinking, as she watches Joey.

Charlie feels a kick to her stomach and her heart sink, Joey is carrying flowers and is climbing into the passenger side of a car with Queensland plates. A young man is behind the wheel.

Charlie falls heavily back into her car and sits very still, she is staring at the boats ahead of her, concentrating on her breathing. 'Charlie, breathe. Just breathe' she is remotely aware she is talking aloud to herself. 'Don't panic. _Sure_, that is _probably_ Josh, but it doesn't have to mean anything! Joey said she didn't want him back. She is not freaking out about the same sex thing. _Sure, it will absolutely be OK_. Charlie, _Charlie_ breathe.'

Charlie feels the panic as it rises within her, she is surprised at its strength. 'God, how can I be this jealous, it has only been two days!' she chastises herself.

Quickly she starts the car and heads angrily home. Once inside she loudly slams her bedroom door and falls roughly on her bed.

Lying there she stares gloomily at the ceiling.

***

Ruby hears Charlie come in, she hears the slamming bedroom door.

Worried, she quietly makes her way to Charlie's room, tapping lightly first, she gently pushes at the door. Not waiting for a response Ruby steps inside, "Charlie are you OK?"

"Great Rubes, just great." Charlie hears her words as they fall sarcastically from her lips.

"Mmm, sounds like it. Come on, shove over. You were over the moon about Joey not so long ago. Tell me what's happened."

As Charlie quietly shuffles across the bed, Ruby falls softly beside her.

"Damn it Ruby, I went to the Wharf to surprise Joey," Charlie hears herself choke a little on the words, she stops.

"And?"

"And; I got there a little late, but just in time to see her, _carrying flowers, _climbing into a car with _Queensland plates_, a _guy at the wheel_!" Charlie lets her head fall to the side, she looks at Ruby through moist eyes, "It has to be Josh, right? Oh Rubes, why have I fallen so hard? _This is really going to hurt_."

"Charlie stop it. You don't know what's going on yet. Your imagination is just running wild. Remember, she told you she didn't want to take him back, right? And she told me the same thing."

"Yeah, _I know_. But this will probably be the part where she starts freaking out or something! Changes her mind."

"Charlie, you're being ridiculous. Your letting your imagination get the better of you, just call her."

"Ruby, I can't. What is she doesn't answer or answers but she can't talk? It'll kill me."

"OK, fine; don't call, but you do need to stop thinking the worst, it's not helping at all."

"I know Rubes, but I can't help it, I love her." Charlie looks imploringly at Ruby, "I know it sounds ridiculous and I know it hasn't been long; but Rubes, I know that I love her. I knew the minute I saw her."

Ruby reaches across, holds Charlie's hand, she squeezes tenderly, "It'll be fine Charlie, I promise." Ruby is trying to be strong for Charlie, although she has to admit she is actually a little scared, she doesn't want to see her sister hurt.

"We'll see Rubes, we'll see." The words fall sadly from Charlie's lips.


	19. An Unexpected Visitor

"Josh! What are you doing here?" Joey stares unbelieving as she steps off the boat.

Josh is standing in front of her, he is holding flowers.

"Joey, I had to see you."

"I thought I told you I wasn't ready for that?"

"I know. You did. But Jo, I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left. I had to come down." Josh steps forward, hands Joey the flowers, "These are for you."

"Josh stop." Joey looks anxiously around. She takes the flowers from Josh, she doesn't know what else to do, she is desperate to get away from the boat, from Aiden, she doesn't want to deal with anyones questions. "Lets go to mine."

As they walk to the car, Joey lets the flowers fall in her hands, she doesn't want them. Her mind is full of Charlie.

Climbing into Josh's car, Joey looks sadly down at the flowers as they lie in her lap, without looking up she reaches for her seatbelt, then directs Josh to the caravan park.

***

Inside the van, sitting at her table Joey quietly opens two bottles of beer.

"Josh, this wasn't a good idea."

"Jo, I had to see you. Everything just finished so fast between us. You've been on my mind ever since."

"Please Josh, stop." Joey cuts him off, "I've already told you, it's not going to work."

Joey looks at the table before pulling absently at the label on her beer bottle, her thoughts are of Charlie, "Josh, I'm sorry. It's just, it's just....., it wouldn't work between us anymore, it wasn't _really_ working before I left."

Joey lets her thumb rub at an imaginary spot on the table, she can't look Josh in the eye. "Josh, I like it here. I've made friends, I've got a job"

Joey stops again, she feels how stilted the conversation is. She wants to go on but she can't find the words. She is amazed how much her life has changed in such a short period of time, she knows how happy she is Summer Bay, how happy she is with Charlie.

"Joey, you've _got friends_ and _had a job_ back in Queensland."

"I know. I know" her words are a trailing whisper, "It just feels right here Josh. Like I belong or something. It's hard to explain."

"Well try Jo. I need to know."

There's a long silence.

They both take a long drink from their beers.

Joey looks quickly at Josh, Josh at Joey.

"Josh...." Joey stops, her mind is racing but she can't make sense of her thoughts, she rubs again at the imaginary spot on the table.

There's another long moment of silence while Joey twists nervously in her seat, words scrambling in her brain.

Josh again looks at Joey, he tries to find her eyes but Joey won't let him.

Joey is sat very still, she is staring at her beer bottle, desperately trying to construct a sentence, as words run rampantly through her mind.

"Josh...," Joey looks up quickly with confidence, then feels her confidence fall just as quickly, as her eyes run over Josh's face; she is unable to hold his gaze, her eyes fall straight back to the table.

A silence again falls over them.

Joey eventually shakes her head lightly, then without looking up, she takes a deep breath, "Josh, I don't want you back, because I think..." Joey is nervous, she's never said the words out loud before, "Josh...., I think, I might be gay."

Joey listens as her final words fall fast from her lips, she smiles lightly to herself as she registers how the words feel right.

They sit again in silence. She doesn't know what to expect from Josh. The silence begins to feel awkward, her eyes continue to stare at the bottle, her hands are again pulling nervously at the label, she scrunches it as it peels off and then absently rolls it in her fingers, her foot is gently tapping to an unheard beat.

"Are you serious?" Josh is openly staring at Joey, he can hear the inflection in his tone, that is not what he had expected to hear.

Joey can only nod. Saying the word gay out loud had felt good, but she doesn't think she can control the emotion that is running through her body. She doesn't trust herself to speak.

She watches as Josh slowly raises the beer bottle to his lips, he nearly drains it. Then he drops the bottle back to the table, "My god Jo...., was it me?"

"Don't be stupid Josh! If anything, it's always been me."

"What dose that mean? You never loved me?"

"No, that's not true. I loved you but...., it's like I tried to explain before, if I'm honest, I've always felt like something has been _missing_." Joey feels one hand as it rubs hard at her temple, "God, that word feels so inadequate, but I don't know how else to describe it, and Josh, I don't mean just between us either. There have been a lot-of little things, signs I guess, that I have ignored. I guess what I'm trying to say, is I've probably never been completely honest with myself or never allowed myself to _connect the dots_ when they appeared, so to speak. I guess I thought I had to have that same dream everyone's suppose to have... the man, the white picket fence, the two point two kids....."

"So what's changed? What is allowing you to_ connect the dots_ now?" Josh automatically feels hurt, he waits for Joey's answer, he watches as her eyes dart around the caravan, he grows more uncomfortable in the silence, "Jo, are you seeing someone?" He is not sure if he is ready for the answer.

Joey takes another long drink of her beer, she puts the bottle slowly back on the table. She feels like she is on a roller coaster, where everything is moving fast, so excitingly fast and out of control. She rests her elbows on the table, her head in her hands, her eyes are facing the table, "Yes... No.... Maybe, I don't know." Joey pushes her hands back up and through her hair, she leans heavily back in her chair, she really didn't think Josh would be the first person she told, "Yes." she looks quickly at Josh, the word sits there for a tiny moment, as her feelings for Charlie tumble wildly through her heart. "Yes, I've met someone, but it's very new and I don't really know what's going on."

Joey reaches into the fridge, suddenly feeling very parched. She has never talked about these feelings with anyone, she really can't believe she is talking to Josh about it all. She pulls out two more beers.

"Josh, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but everything has happened so fast and I haven't really analyzed it at all myself. That's why I didn't want you to come down; not until I had it all clear to myself and I could explain properly." Joey hears herself, she is talking very fast. "Am I making _any_ sense?" she questions.

"Yeah, you're making sense." Josh's words are whispered as he reaches for his next beer.

They both sit in stunned silence for a moment, as they try to take everything in.

Joey eventually looks at Josh, he looks deflated. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah..." his words are whispered, as he looks sadly at Joey.

"I'm sorry Josh, but I had to be honest." Joey looks hard into Josh's eyes, she loves him as a friend, she doesn't want to hurt him, she hopes he really is OK. "Come on, lets get your bag from the car." she slaps lightly at his knee, "I'll make us dinner, you can sleep on one of the bunks."


	20. Charlie & Josh

For Kgirl36. Loved your review, hope it's not ruined!

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

The sound of Joey's alarm pierces the stillness of the caravan the next morning. Punching the alarm to turn it off, Joey rolls over, she sees Josh at the other end of her van.

"Hey. You OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Shocked, but fine." Josh slowly lifts his head off the pillow, then gently swings his legs out of bed, he looks at Joey, "You're really happy aren't you Jo?"

Joey doesn't have to think, a gentle smile plays on her lips, "Yeah I am."

A moment later, she is up and organizing herself for work. "Are you staying again tonight?"

"No, I'll drive back up the coast today."

"You don't have to, you can stay again."

"Jo, it's fine. I'm happy for you, I'm happy that your happy but I think I should go."

They look at each other warmly.

Joey breaks the moment, "I'm just going to grab a shower. I'll organize breaky when I get back" she throws a towel over her shoulder as she leaps out of the caravan, leaving the door open as she goes.

***

Charlie had spent the night in a state of disturbed sleep, wildly tossing and turning. Visions of Joey holding flowers and getting in a car with Queensland plates had raced continuously through her mind.

Eventually giving up on sleep, Charlie finds she is up and out early.

Agitated and restless, she is running hard in an effort to clear her head. She finds the rhythmic pounding of her feet somehow calming as she tries hard to contain her panic.

Without thinking about what or where she is going Charlie finds herself running past the caravan park. She pauses only momentarily before her legs automatically carry her towards Joey's van.

Spotting the car with Queensland plates, Charlie stops running. She feels her stomach flip. The little green monster tugs roughly at her heart. She paces nervously. Her mind is on fire.

One hand is resting on her hip, the other rubbing furiously at her temple. Her breathing is hard. It is filled with panic and exhaustion.

Now standing there, she is out of breath, dripping with sweat, she doesn't know what to do.

Breathing deeply, she slowly takes a few steps towards Joey's van, then decides against it and turns abruptly. Walking away from the van she stops again, she's chastising herself. 'Damn it Charlie, just walk up to the door and knock.'

Not at all confident she turns once more and is again headed toward the van, suddenly, she hears her name being called.

"Charlie. Hi."

Turning again, Charlie sees Joey bounding toward her. Her eyes swing hungrily over Joey's body, she can't help but admire how gorgeous and fresh from the shower Joey looks. Her heart beats wildly in her chest, she chews softly on her bottom lip, she remembers the car, the Queensland plates, her nerves play havoc on her stomach.

Joey is now standing in front of her.

"Hey. I was just going for a run before work, thought I would see if you were up." Charlie doesn't like the feel of the lie, she notes her eyes won't meet Joey's, however, she can't stop them from darting to the car, they lock on the Queensland plates. She memorizes the plate, wants to run the numbers through the system, see what it says.

Joey notices Charlie's stare, her own eyes move to the car then fall to the ground, she is aware what Charlie must be thinking.

Joey reaches gently for Charlie's hand, "Charlie, I want you to meet someone."

Charlie's heart is thundering in her chest, she is sure Joey can hear it, she doesn't think it could beat any harder.

As Joey moves toward the van, she pulls a reluctant Charlie behind her, she tugs a little more firmly to get Charlie through the door, "Josh"

The confirmation of the name is almost too much, Charlie's wants to run, she is unaware just how firmly she is clinging to Joey's hand.

Josh is in the kitchen organizing cereal, he turns at the sound of his name. Immediately he spots the holding hands, instantly knows who she is, he feels a kick to his stomach.

Charlie has automatically reverted to Police mode.

As if it's a crime scene, her eyes narrow, they sweep over the van. She is making a mental note of everything she sees: dirty dishes _for two_, _plenty_ of empty beer bottles, the unmade bed, _Josh's bag_! She feels her panic rising, wants it to stop. Then turning slightly she spots the disheveled bunk bed, she lets herself breathe again.

A slight level of relief gently washes over her. She is still clinging firmly to Joey's hand, as her eyes swing back to Josh.

"Josh, this is Charlie; Charlie, Josh"

Joey's eyes swing between the two, she knows this could be awkward but having seen Charlie eyeing the Queensland plates, she doesn't want her to be thinking anything stupid.

Josh stretches a hand in Charlie's direction, he has to admit she is beautiful, "Hey. How are you?"

Charlie's hand automatically reaches out, she returns the shake. She notes Josh's firm grip, his dark chocolate eyes and long long eyelashes. She has to admit he is very good looking, in a sweet rugged way. "Hi" is all she can manage before her eyes drop to the floor.

She is trying to quiet the green monster that is again dancing on her heart.

Joey is watching quietly, she feels the awkwardness of the moment, really wants it to be over, "So," her feet shuffle softly, "I have to get to work." her eyes swing between the two, she steps toward Josh, "It was really good to see you Josh" her arms wrap around him, they embrace, as she pulls away she looks into Josh's eyes for what will be, she knows, the last time. She has no regrets.

"Can you lock the door on your way out and drop the keys behind the tyre." She looks lovingly at Josh as she drops her keys on the table.

"Absolutely, sure. It was good to see you too, Jo." Josh kisses Joey lightly on the cheek, "Thanks for letting me stay." his eyes wander over Charlie, "Nice to meet you Charlie." He turns back to his cereal.

Charlie feels rooted to the spot, surprised the moment is all over, Joey pulls her gently from the van.

As they leave, Josh turns again, he steps to the door, "Hey Charlie," he pauses only for a second, "you're a lucky lady; she's a great girl."

Charlie's eyes are on Joey as they land outside the van, she hears Josh's words, she spins lightly towards him, but he has already stepped away, back inside the van. Charlie cannot hide the fact that she is stunned, her eyes are bulging, "_You told him?_"

"Of-course." Joey takes both Charlie's hands in her own, she looks deep into Charlie's eyes, "What did you expect me to do? Keep you as my _dirty little secret_?"

Charlie is stunned, speechless, she looks at Joey and lightly shrugs, she feels childish as she remembers the jealousy she had felt only moments earlier.

"So. Senior Constable Buckton." Joey is still looking deep into Charlie's eyes, a smile is on her lips, "Can I see you tonight?"

Charlie laughs, she kisses Joey quickly on the lips, "I finish work at seven, I'll be here at five past!"

Joey laughs lightly as she heads for the wharf. There's a spring in her step.


	21. Loved Up

As promised Charlie, still in uniform, arrives at five past seven, a bottle of wine in hand. Knocking lightly on the door, she enters without waiting for a response. She finds Joey stirring in bed, a book by her side.

"Hey, sorry I must have fallen asleep" Joey is rubbing at her eyes.

Charlie puts the bottle on the table, she removes her belt and her shoes. Then, moving straight to the bed, "That's right where I want you anyway" She lets her body fall gently down, lightly laughing as she wraps her arms around Joey and kisses her quickly and softly on the lips,"I'm sorry about this morning."

"Charlie, don't worry about it."

"Joey please. Just let me talk for a minute."

They look tenderly at each other.

"OK"

"Joey, I lied to you." Charlie's head falls back against the bed, "When you came over for dinner the other week, I said I hadn't seen you before, but I had. I had actually seen you a couple of weeks before, _several times_ in fact." She looks at Joey, she needs to say these things, she needs to be honest. "I saw you the day you got off the bus. I thought you had the most beautiful face I have ever seen. Then we literally ran into each other at the diner the following morning but you didn't look up. Then I saw you again outside the Surf Club a few nights later. You had your arms around Aiden, my heart broke. I thought you were straight." Charlie's hand reaches across softly, she tucks a loose strand of hair delicately behind Joey's ear, "You were my _mystery brunette_." Charlie's hand trails tenderly down Joey's jawline, "Joey I was consumed with thoughts of you. I've never felt such an instant connection with anyone before. Standing face to face with you that night in Ruby's room, I wanted the floor to swallow me up. I wasn't ready for the emotions that swept over me." Charlie pauses, lets her thumb trace softly over Joey's lips. "Then yesterday; yesterday, I came as a surprise to pick you up from the Wharf, I saw you with flowers," Charlie lets her hand fall flat to her stomach, her voice is low, she is staring at the ceiling, "and then I saw Josh. Joey, I felt sick. I couldn't breathe. It was like I had been kicked in the stomach." Charlie's eyes swing quickly over Joey's face, she looks searchingly into Joey's eyes before she is again staring at the ceiling, "I thought...., well I thought a thousand things, but mostly, I thought you would go back to Queensland, with him"

"Charlie"

"Joey, just wait." Charlie's head falls to the side, she looks at Joey, her eyes become moist, look a little sad, "My imagination was running wild. I couldn't sleep last night. I came around here this morning, because I was worried, no, more than worried; I was jealous. Jealous of Josh, and I was worried you would start freaking out abut the same sex thing. That you would pretend it never happened and go back to being straight or something. I really thought you would run a mile. And, I just knew that I didn't want to lose you, not when I had only just found you." Charlie pauses, she wants to gather her thoughts, she doesn't want to ramble. Turning gently, she props her head on one palm and looks straight into Joey's eyes, she's instantly lost in their soft golden colour. From the corner of her eye she sees Joey's hand slowly moving towards her face, "Joey, I don't want to lose you. I love you. I think your the most beautiful, sexy, intelligent woman I have ever met, and I want you in my life, I can't imagine it without you."

Joey is unable to look away. Her heart is beating furiously. She's unaware that she's holding her breath. She is lost, lost deep in the pools of Charlie's blue eyes. Charlie's words are too much, Joey can't just lie there anymore. She reaches quietly for Charlie's face, she's still listening as Charlie speaks. As her hand finds Charlie's face, it pulls gently, until their lips softly meet and their tongues warmly collide.

Joey continues to hold gently to Charlie's face and Charlie's hand pulls softly at Joey's hip. The kiss is slow, full of passion. Their tongues and lips move delicately, slowly, lovingly. They're searching deeply. It is a kiss, full of a love that can't be described but only felt.

Joey eventually, pulls lightly away, she catches her breath. Their eyes have become hooded, they look lovingly at each other, a thumb gently stroking the others face

"Charlie." Joey's voice cracks with emotion, "I want you in my life too. This may be all new for me, but you have to trust me. I don't want to be with Josh, or anyone else. What I feel for you is overwhelming. It's beautiful. It's nice." Joey's thumb runs gently over Charlie's lips. "When I saw you in Ruby's room that night, I also felt like my whole world exploded, like everything changed. Charlie, I've thought of nothing but you since."

Charlie feel her heart flip, it dances dangerously in her chest. Joey's words are everything she had hoped to hear. She leans hungrily forward, she's unable to stop herself. Her lips fall heavily on Joey's, their arms cling tightly to each other, they roll over and over, each pushing hard into the others body, their tongues wildly clash.

Joey's fingers find the buttons on Charlie's shirt, they work quickly at each one. She pushes the shirt back over Charlie's shoulders, finds her lips are on Charlie's neck, as her hand, pulls firmly at the bra straps now exposed.

Charlie's body can't help but respond. A hand runs firmly up Joey's thigh, it pulls recklessly at Joey's vest, the vest comes roughly over Joey's head, softly grazing her nipples as it goes.

Now thigh against thigh, hip against hip, their bodies lovingly heave.

Their breathing is hard, their lovemaking sensual as lips and hands explore and devour. Nails scratch at backs, trail with passion across breasts. Until eventually, naked and spent, happy and in love, they sleep peacefully in each others arms.

****************************************************************************************************

Aw. A gay love story without angst or violence and nobody had to grow a second head!

Not a lot to do with the program, for that I apologize. I simply had an overwhelming desire to write a happy story, as coming out doesn't have to be hard or difficult (it can be, but....)

Thank you very, very, very much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it.

And, a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed (or will review!)

Eeek, I apologize for the glitch in the middle, life just had to get in the way and for a moment, I didn't think I would get back to finish.

Travis.


End file.
